AU Star Wars: Legacy Of The Negotiator
by Alpha545
Summary: AU and I do not own Star Wars, it's pretty much a what-if Obi-Wan had a padawan after Anakin, please Enjoy and please Review to tell me to continue, 'cause I'd like to know and hear from you guys more often!
1. Striking at the Heart

**AU Star Wars: Legacy Of The Negotiator**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: STRIKING AT THE HEART<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The planet Ghaf, entrance to the Trade Federation's hall<em>

* * *

><p>"Good evening miss Vashee." A green-skinned bulging red-eyed and rather sweaty Neimoidian said with and as slimy voice as he was and bowed before the eighteen year old Togruta princess.<p>

"The same to you mister Gunray, how nice of you to take us so graciously." Princess Zaa Vashee answered and bowed too, then gestured her two bodyguards and attendant to do the same, the two bodyguards bowed and he or she who was really looking could see the taller curl his lip in distaste.

Then the eighteen year old boy bowed, the gale-brown B1 battle droids regarded the four before moving on with their routine patrols, they were an odd group.

"Might I ask something?" Nute Gunray asked gently as he guided the new guests to the great room where more senators were talking and walking around, waiting for the real meeting to start.

"Sure, feel free." Zaa said with a gently politician smile forced on her lips, one that was nearly impossible to sustain.

"Why are you, great princess of Shili, traveling in the company of humans, rather than Togrutas?" his implication was clear to Zaa and she quickly ran through a number of possible answers, finally reaching one satisfying, she said: "Well, in these times of war, I have been forced to take more strict precautions on my safety, and my own species couldn't deliver me worthy bodyguards. So my only option was to seek them with another species, does that satisfy your curiosity?".

"I understand, just one thing: why the boy?" Nute continued, clearly not realizing this was the point to stop asking.

Zaa stopped and looked up to the Neimoidian, swallowed and then gave him a you-know-why look.

"I understand, now if you'll excuse me, I have other guests that require my attention." Nute said and bowed before walking away.

The four walked closer to each other and the attendant walked next to Zaa, "Nice one." He whispered and Zaa answered without risking a look at him, "I'm getting better on this, gradually." She smiled and looked around, at least she wasn't alone in this.

"All these senators, they're all… alien…" the taller of the two bodyguards said and looked around, the other glanced at him.

"What do you mean with that, Ah- I mean Zaa here is not a human either…" he said and Zaa turned around.

"C'mon guys, _focus_." She said agitated and the two bodyguards turned back to their official stances.

"Well hello, what have we here?" a voice Zaa and her attendant knew all too well said and they both suppressed the urge to say the name.

"Excuse me?" Zaa said with a slight change of pitch in her voice.

The boy, also eighteen judging by the appearance, was dressed in fancy clothing and bowed deeply for Zaa, "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Lux, Senator of Raxus." He took Zaa's hand and kissed it, which Zaa pretended not to mind.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zaa Vashee, princess of Shili, I am here to represent my people." Zaa replied after a short what-the? Moment.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lux asked.

"Some water please." Zaa replied distantly while looking around the room.

"Go get us some water, attendant, and be quick with it." Lux ordered the attendant and received a dirty look from him.

Zaa looked at her attendant and he took off, the taller of the two guards followed him and together they walked to the bathroom instead of the table with the drinks on it.

As soon as the door closed and they confirmed that they were the only ones there, the bodyguard took his helmet off.

"Eyan, you don't like that guy at all, do you?" he said and Eyan, the attendant, sighed, "Not a bit, Master Skywalker." He replied.

"First of all: you call me Kay here, and second: if we get outta here, you're gonna start calling me Anakin," Anakin said with a grin.

"Sure thing, Kay!" Eyan said and smiled back at Anakin Skywalker.

"Well, I'm going to be glad when we get out of here." Anakin said and Eyan drunk a bit of water, "I thought you would be happy that we had given up on taking the viceroy into custody and that we have decided to end him once and for all?" Eyan said questioning and trembling once from the ice-cold water.

"I am, just I don't like this whole undercover mission thing, I mean, the fact that we are surrounded by pretty much all of our enemies and that Dooku is here doesn't matter, it just feels wrong." Anakin said musing and Eyan gave him a playful smile.

"You dare telling Obi-Wan that?" after that the tension was gone, that tension that had always been between Anakin and Eyan, Obi-Wan was or had been the master of both of them at one point, and so they knew exactly what Eyan was referring too.

"Concentrate on the living Force, the moment." Anakin cited with a voice remarkably close too being Obi-Wan's, the only thing missing was the perfectly groomed hair and beard of Obi-Wan.

"How do you think Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are doing?" Eyan asked and Anakin didn't reply, then Eyan caught his mistake, "Okay, how are _Zaa_ and _Ryan_ doing then?" he corrected himself.

"Bored to death and waiting for their drink, let's hurry up and get it." Anakin said and the two stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

* * *

><p>Eyan and Zaa moved out of the suite they had been in, then looked at Kay and Ryan guarding the door.<p>

"Ready?" Zaa, or rather Ahsoka Tano asked and the two guards regarded her.

"Yes, I am ready." Kay and Ryan said, then Ryan and Eyan walked away.

"Master, do you think they can do it?" Ahsoka asked concerned as she watched the two leave, Kay, or Anakin replied "Do you mean: can _Eyan_ handle it? With _they_?" a smile appeared on his face as Ahsoka faced away for a second.

"This whole operation was his idea Ahsoka, he can do this, I mean, he got Obi-Wan to relax, that is something _I_ couldn't even do, Obi-Wan even makes _jokes_ now." Anakin said comforting.

"Yes… but still… I have been having a bad feeling about this operation since it began.".

"Look, as long as we do our part correctly, Obi-Wan will drag him through.".

"And our part is scraping some tinnies, we can do that!" Ahsoka said feeling a little better.

"Look, there they are!" Ahsoka shouted and pointed at the bulky B2 battle droids in the distance, then activated her lightsaber.

"Well, that was easy, let's make some noise!" Anakin shouted and the two ran towards the droids, who were already shooting at the two Jedi.

* * *

><p><em>Gunray's office<em>

* * *

><p>"What was that noise?" Nute Gunray asked startled at the noise of blastershots and looks at the gentleman that is standing next to the door.<p>

"Well, this is interesting…" Count Dooku of Serreno said and listened carefully to the sounds that came from the other side of the door.

The guards moved from the other side of the vast office to the door and Dooku moved away from it.

"Count, what is interesting?" Nute Gunray asked panicky and glanced scared at the door.

"Viceroy Gunray, it appears some Jedi have managed to infiltrate this hall and are now coming this way, how curious, I had though security measures would be better." Dooku said calmly and relaxed, "You are my security Count, and I didn't think they would behave like this in public, I must admit." Nute snarled.

At that instant, the door blew inward and two Jedi stormed into the room, two sky-colored lightsabers shining in the sunlight falling through the glass ceiling.

"Well, here's more of a surprise, it is Obi-Wan and his pesky little pet, what, have you Jedi started learning the Quey'tek ability or something?" Dooku said with the customary gentlemen smile, after all, Dooku was a Count, and being a Sith wouldn't lessen his manners.

With his armorweave cloak trembling slightly, Dooku sat down on the edge of Nute Gunray's desk, ten magnaguards appearing behind him and shielding Gunray.

"Dooku…" Obi-Wan said softly and calm, Dooku simply smiled.

"Ah, the war hasn't made you forget my name. Well, anyway, I assume here is where you tell me to surrender?" Dooku asked yawning.

"It is, and it is also the part where we disassemble your droids and take you two in custody." Eyan said confidently, Obi-Wan glanced at him, somewhere, it didn't feel like it was overconfident, Eyan had learned since the last time.

"Ah yes, empty bravado, here is your answer." Dooku said and the magnaguards move aside, revealing Anakin and Ahsoka stun-cuffed and flanked by more magnaguards.

"If I may, one step and they're dead!" Gunray said mocking and Eyan frowned, looking past Anakin to Ahsoka, who returns an I'm-so-sorry-we-failed look.

"Eyan, relax, the _moment_." Obi-Wan said and Eyan nodded, standing up straight and slightly angling his lightsaber to the ground.

"Luckily Dooku, we came prepared." Eyan stated and in the split second Dooku needed to realize it was all a lie, Obi-wan and Eyan had already surrendered to the Force and leapt.

Over the magnaguards and behind Gunray.

"You face the identical: one step and the viceroy here dies." Obi-Wan said cleanly and holds his lightsaber to Gunray's throat, frowning from the stench Gunray spreads.

"This certainly isn't a Jedi tactic, not a Jedi action at all, tell me, have the Jedi finally given up on pacifism?" Dooku asked and walked around observing the scene as if it were a rare beast in a cage.

As a matter of fact, it _could_ be _compared_ with a rare beast in a cage.

"Not exactly, but desperate times call for desperate measures, isn't that how the saying goes?" Obi-Wan said smiling and at that moment Eyan felt the balance shift, and it nearly made him faint, it was as if he were back then when he felt the dark side for the first time, only then through a sonic blaster.

The magnaguards circled around them and activated their phrik alloy shock staffs, both ends of the long sticks now ended in purple bundles of discharged energy.

"Should I order my magnaguards to kill you, or do you want to surrender, I can promise your death if you surrender will be much less painful." Dooku said and the answer was pretty obvious.

"Dooku, what are you doing?" Gunray screeched scared and suddenly he seemed to realize that even with his terribly good manners Dooku was still a Sith.

"I'm sorry Eyan, they had us outnumbered…" Ahsoka sobbed as Eyan walked towards her and Anakin, preparing for the moment that they would have to move, this could go two ways: Dooku could surrender and nothing violent would happen, or the viceroy would die and there would be fighting.

But he was almost sure that it would proceed violently.

"Finish them!" Dooku ordered the magnaguards and left the room, at that moment, horror happened.

A slice cut Gunray's head clean off, and an unexpected explosion blinded the Jedi.

The sound had Eyan's ears peep, and the force had him thrown across the room, seconds later, he regained vision.

Blur, his head turning and pounding, he stood up shakily, the magnaguards had been blown to black dust and Ahsoka helped Eyan up, he looked around the room in sudden cold fear.

_No_…

Realization.

_No!_

Where was Obi-Wan?

* * *

><p><em>Towards Dooku's sloop<em>

* * *

><p>Dooku smiled, that had been precisely the right timing, losing viceroy Gunray wasn't such a loss at all, after the meeting he'd lost his use and the Jedi had come right in time.<p>

Of course, he had to make sure it had been the killing blow for the viceroy, and Dooku couldn't have the Jedi destroy the magnaguards and take the viceroy to prison, where he would surely spill all the secrets after Dooku's display of betrayal.

But that was none of his worries now, with a slight bit of joy in his treads Dooku walked towards his sloop.

Maybe, if the Force was really with him, the explosion might have taken the Jedi with them, hopefully even Skywalker, but Obi-Wan was good two, Dooku didn't mind their petty padawans, they were no trouble for the count, but their masters on the other hand.

The Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear, as their monikers said.

Dooku walked up the boarding ramp and told the FA-5 droid to set course to his next destination.

He smiled, this had been a rather good day, after all, everything had gone rather well, and he didn't even have to fight.

Delighted, Dooku contacted his master.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, surprise, surprise!

Guys, I am doing this because I did some thinking, and over all, reading Labyrinth of Evil and Revenge of the Sith novels, I think TMA and ASC were my favorite stories qua writing Star Wars and that alone, and I really hope to experience that feeling again, hopefully enjoyable for you just the same as me, anyway, have fun!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ps: I kinda need to get back in this writing style after FMW, so excuse me for any mistakes I made….


	2. Death of a True Hero

**CHAPTER TWO: DEATH OF A TRUE HERO**

* * *

><p><em>Ghaf, Nute Gunray's office<em>

* * *

><p>Then, as if it had to cross the entire planet instead of just a few meters, the feeling, with it the knowledge, reached Eyan.<p>

He turned around.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted and dashed past Eyan, who gasped for breath and searched desperately for his voice.

"Master!" Eyan rushed towards his Master.

He kneeled down next to Obi-Wan's dying body and checked for vital signs: they were all faint and losing strength with the second.

"Obi-Wan, damn it, you should've let Gunray go!" Anakin shouted and Obi-Wan returned a weak smile.

"I should have, yes…" Eyan looked him in the eye as Obi-Wan said it, he looked fearful and worried.

"Master?" he said and Obi-Wan looked at him, he had regarded Anakin as his brother, and Eyan as his son ever since he'd come to know them, and there was so much he needed to tell them right now, and Obi-Wan wanted to tell them that he'd be okay, that he'd be up in a few days, but in the Force he knew that it would be a lie.

"No Eyan, my time has come." Obi-Wan eventually said, regretting it already, Eyan and Anakin's faces said it all.

"There's no death, there's the Force, remember?" Obi-Wan tried as Ahsoka kneeled down too, "We're going to get you to the medbay, and you are going to live, Master." Eyan said stubborn and knew that would never happen.

"My time with you guys was great, and I'll never forget you, just be strong and follow the Force, Anakin, you too, and be careful, try not to fall to the dark side after all I did to prevent that…" he said with again a faint smile, holding both the hand of Eyan and Anakin.

"I'm going to get a medic, he's seeing things…" Anakin said and ran off, at all cost denying that Obi-Wan wouldn't survive either way.

After a short silence, Obi-Wan asked: "Eyan, keep an eye on him for me, okay?" Eyan nodded and Ahsoka put her arm around him, not only could Togrutas sense their surroundings very well, they could also sense peoples emotions very well, and this was pretty hefty.

"In many ways, you're more adult than him, Eyan…" Obi-Wan's voice dropped lower and more silent, he had mere seconds left…

"One last thing… Eyan, use your ability on me…" Ahsoka glanced at Eyan, _what_ _ability?_

"But-" "My nerves are already gone from the explosion, I won't feel a bit of it, bye Eyan, take…" Obi-Wan stopped and waited for Eyan to rise and touch Obi-Wan's and his forehead, but in that split second Obi-Wan also put something in Eyan's pocket, though none saw.

"…Care…" Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed out his last breath.

"I'm sorry, Master…" Eyan said with tears seeping down over his cheeks, then he stretched his hands and closed his eyes, Ahsoka stood up confused_, what is he doing?_

"Just relax…" Eyan said with the exhale and blue sparkles floated out of Obi-Wan's body, these looked like miniature crystal orbs, sky-blue on the inside, glimmering, and emanating white sparkly light.

They were the most peaceful, and the most Obi-Wan-like thing Ahsoka had ever seen, they resembled the pure light that was Obi-Wan, these orbs floated up towards Eyan's stretched out hands and gathered in the hand palm.

After a few seconds, Eyan closed his hands and opened his eyes, gasped once and stared emptily at Obi-Wan's body.

"You…" a deep dark voice said from behind and Eyan and Ahsoka turned around, in the blown open door, stood Anakin.

"You killed him!" Fearfully Eyan looked back at Obi-Wan's body, which disappeared in thin air.

"You- no… I must not let my emotions get the best of me."

* * *

><p><em>Coruscant, the Jedi temple, Council chamber<em>

* * *

><p>"So you took his strength, because he asked you to?" Mace Windu repeats, making sure he understood this right, Obi-Wan had died, a council member had died in that relatively small explosion, more than that, a <em>Master<em> had died in that small explosion, leaving his padawan without guidance.

"Indeed, disturbing news this is…" Grand Master of the Jedi Order Yoda said looking downward, Obi-Wan had been the one person who had as much as managed to bring a joyous bounce in the treads of the council members, an important link that had kept the council sharp.

"Padawan, don't grief, you must know, that your Master died in service of the Order, and that the death of viceroy- rude as it sounds- is a great victory for the republic." Mace Windu said, _sad attempt to cheer Eyan up… _Ahsoka thought, not even trying to raise her mental shields because even if the other Jedi Masters were reading her mind they would probably agree.

But then again, they were Jedi, and showed no emotions, and Mace Windu, had none, as many younglings said after a run in with the Master of the Order.

"Hmm, a new current I sense…" Yoda said and his long pointy ears raised a bit.

"Yes." Shaak Ti said with a warm voice that was natural with the Togrutas in the Jedi Order, Eyan reflected with a glance at Ahsoka.

"I agree too." Saesee Tiin nodded and all of the other Masters except for Mace Windu nodded in agreement.

"Sense it, you do not, my old padawan?" Yoda asked Mace, who seemed deep in thought, looking as if he was trying very hard to sense that what the others had sensed.

"Both of them." Kit Fisto said and again all the council members except for Mace nodded.

"Fine, you have my vote." Mace said, finally agreeing.

"Eyan, Ahsoka, normally, pass the trials here in the Temple you would have to. But this time, an exception we make. The war, enough trial it has been for you." Yoda said and looked at Shaak Ti to continue.

"Both of you have gone through extreme experiences many of the Order have not gone through, most recently the death of our fellow Master Kenobi. In a way, you have passed each trial the war could throw at you, each challenge, for example: you passed the trial of Courage with simply going on the undercover mission to capture Gunray, the trial of Skill when defeating Asajj Ventress, and the trial of Flesh when you lost Obi-Wan, we know how close you were.".

Saesee Tiin continued "You have surely passed the trial of Insight with the idea of the undercover mission, and throughout the mission of acquiring the data for it, I was there, and even I had it difficult with those fake programs, and you have faced the trial of Spirit with your Masters, as you both started out reckless and unaware at the beginning, but you have grown considerably during your hard time.".

After a short silence, Plo Koon ensued "Both of you have worked hard, and suffered losses, and all that hard working, all that acquired knowledge and wisdom, we need it, and you have deserved the reward for it, this is the day, the point on which you will indeed be strong in memory of Obi-Wan Kenobi, it is the day you joined us and we became friends." He said.

"Step forward padawans." Yoda said and stood up in his chair, making the green alien a little bit higher.

Ahsoka and Eyan looked at each other, where had this come from? And why of all times now?

Then they did, and kneeled before Master Yoda.

"In name of our eternal Order." Yoda said and ignited his forest green lightsaber, then let it come down just above Ahsoka and Eyan's shoulders.

"I grant you the title of…" Yoda slashed the padawan braids off and smiled faintly, indeed the padawans had grown, "Jedi Knight!".

Ahsoka and Eyan looked at each other confused.

"Rise, take up your lightsaber and join our order!" Master Mace Windu said and so they did.

Yoda could see the sadness and grief in Eyan's eyes and reacted to it.

"Grief not, rejoice we should, for joined with the Force our friend has, and Knights you have become." The reply was obvious, and so not said.

* * *

><p><em>Downstairs, in an empty room<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as they closed the door behind them and no one could hear them Eyan burst.<p>

"Okay, I'm not gonna grief, I'm gonna kill them!" he said loudly, but refrained from shouting.

"Eyan, please." Ahsoka said warning, but in all reality she agreed with what Eyan was thinking: how could they be so ignorant?

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I didn't mean that,, and I didn't mean to take it out on you, I just can't believe that they expect us to go on like nothing happened…" for some reason it was always Ahsoka who could calm Eyan down, because they were close friends of course.

"I know, and don't expect that I will go on like they want either, I just can't, I've known Obi-wan for so long…" Ahsoka said and put her hand on Eyan's shoulder, feeling him slowly turn more relaxed, all the way from Ghaf to Coruscant he'd been in the quarters, and when she'd gone there to tell him that they'd arrived, she had seen clearly that he'd cried.

But what would you expect if the person you see as your father has just died, and then on top of that a friend lashes out at you falsely accusing you from killing that person?

"Why did Anakin lash out at me back then, even after I explained what I really did?" Eyan asked Ahsoka, who responded with a shrug.

"I don't know, I think he's just upset about Obi-Wan, but I hope he's all right, I haven't seen him since we arrived at the Temple actually…" she said and looked downward, a frown on her face alerting Eyan.

"Look, he's the Chosen One, plus he has promised Obi-Wan not to fall to the dark side, what could possibly happen?" Eyan said and put an arm around her, walking towards the computer in the middle of the room.

"He could jump." Ahsoka replied harshly.

"Yeah, funny Ahsoka, he won't fall to the dark side but he will _jump_, I should use that one once." Eyan said with a smile.

"Well, it's my joke." "I'll tell them." Sometimes a little joking would get the two back to business.

With a soft skidding the door behind them opened again, it Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, hope for all, Ahsoka already brightened by the fact Anakin was back, just… he didn't look like that at all, more like some vagabond that hadn't slept very well.

"You!" he pushed Ahsoka aside and headed straight for Eyan, thunder in his voice and its echo surrounding Eyan.

"Sk-Anakin!" Eyan gasped startled and backed away.

"You killed Obi-Wan, and they rewarded you for it, you liar, I know what you did wasn't because he wanted it, I just know it!" Eyan backed away further and quickly slid over the table in the way.

"Anakin, c'mon, I didn't kill Obi-Wan, he's my _Master_, c'mon, why don't you believe me?" Eyan said and Anakin brought out his saber, lunging forward and almost hitting Eyan if he had not so very graciously jumped out of the way.

When he landed, he looked up surprised.

"Anakin! What are you doing! I'm a Jedi, I could never kill anyone innocent! Least of all Obi-Wan!" Eyan shouted back and brought out his own sky-colored blade and blocked the next slash of Anakin, a slash that he caught surprisingly efficient and turned against Anakin himself.

"Stop it!" Ahsoka shouted and planted herself in front of Eyan.

"AAHHH!"

An agonized scream pierced the frigid air and unleashed what you could call death on Eyan, Ahsoka fell down in front of him and Eyan caught her.

"No…" Anakin stumbled back as he looked upon what he had done to his _own_ padawan.

"Ahsoka!" Eyan put her down in a chair and looked angry at Anakin, who seemed even more confused and startled than Eyan.

"Look what you did!" he cried and Anakin looked at Ahsoka and back to his lightsaber, had he really done that.

On Ahsoka's belly was a horizontal stripe of ripped open cauterized flesh, a non-bleeding gush.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" Eyan asked and Ahsoka nodded in pain, her lips pressed together tightly and her eyes closed shut.

"C'mon, don't just stand there, get Shaak Ti here, she's the medic!" he shouted at Anakin, he considered his options for a second and then ran off to find Shaak Ti.

"I'm sorry, Eyan, I thought he would stop if I got in the way…" Ahsoka said biting her lip and Eyan frowned, "Yes, well, you don't have to apologize, _he_ on the other hand, should.".

"Well, he didn't fall nor jump to the dark side, so I guess I was right." Eyan said with a smile and Ahsoka returned the smile through her pain, "You're not getting away that easy, Eyan, I'll get you back someday, you just watch.".

Eyan smiled and lay his hand on the wound to heal it, after the wound started glowing with the thought, he sighed, that was just the distraction Ahsoka needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So guys, you all hating me now? Don't worry, you've probably seen the movies and know me a bit.

Please tell me what you think in a nice Review and of course don't forget to Enjoy this and my other stories!


	3. Developments

**CHAPTER THREE: DEVELOPMENTS**

* * *

><p><em>The Jedi temple<em>

* * *

><p>"It doesn't look that bad, it's definitely not a lethal cut, you'll be fine." The Togruta Master Shaak Ti said and stopped healing the wound on Ahsoka's belly, then Anakin came towards them.<p>

"I am so sorry, to both of you, I just lost it there, I can't explain what happened, please forgive me…" he said honestly and Ahsoka looked up to gaze at his raw eyes, Anakin wasn't himself, the death of Obi-Wan had devastated him, Eyan handled it much better.

_Much_ better.

"Anakin, come with me, maybe I can help you to find peace in all this, I'm worried about your current state." Shaak Ti said and touched Anakin's arm softly to feel what was wrong.

"No, maybe it's better I left the Order, I can't be trusted, I attacked another Jedi, I should leave, I shouldn't be a Jedi!" Anakin said with a raised voice, but Ahsoka immediately brought something into that, ""Master, no, you're meant to be a Jedi, you have to be, to help people, we can help you through this and I won't let you go like this." She said stubbornly.

"You can't-" "Oh yes we can, Anakin, it's not just our duty to help people, it's also because we want to, and we can't let you go in this state, not while you can't think clearly." Shaak Ti added and nudged Anakin out of the room.

"Well, how do you feel right now?" Eyan asked Ahsoka and put his hand on her shoulders, seeking for the answer like Obi-Wan had always done with him, something that had surprisingly often worked.

"I don't feel the pain if that's what you mean, I feel that Anakin needs help, not just from the Jedi, but from someone else, I wish Obi-Wan was here, he would know what to do…" Ahsoka mused and stood up, her wound was now only appearance, but Ahsoka didn't feel it anymore.

"You okay?" Eyan asked as Ahsoka blinked as though there actually was pain.

"Nope, just forgot that Padmé could help him." Ahsoka replied.

"That expression didn't fit well then." Eyan continued with a worried glare through his face.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to talk with her, see you later." Ahsoka said a bit too happy and left the room and R2-D2, the astromech droid that pretty much everyone in the galaxy knew about, faithful partner of Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear.

Or so they say.

Today's happenings show again that it is only a moniker, not truth, 'cause in all reality, Anakin has fears all right, as a matter of fact he's crushed by them.

He fears for his secret wife, Padmé Amidala.

A lot.

"Artoo, how she got back like that, is beyond me." The little astromech droid swiveled its dome and focused its photoreceptors on Eyan, then it chittered a response.

"You're right, anyway, why are you here?" Eyan asked and again R2-D2 responded.

"The Council wants to speak to me? Do you know what it is about?" R2-D2 turned its dome and it looked like a very human shaking of the head, thing is, R2-D2 wasn't a droid, he was a true friend, and had spend a lot of time with Eyan, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka.

"No, well, better not keep them waiting, oh, by the way, if you go over to maintenance, you can get an oil bath any time, just tell them I send you." The droid beeped and whistled enthusiastic and thankful, then headed of, leaving Eyan behind with a smile on his face.

"I love this new authority, it's a miracle Anakin never did this for Artoo…" then he headed off to the Council chambers.

* * *

><p><em>The Chancellor's office<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Anakin, such a delight to see you again." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said and walked welcoming towards Anakin, Palpatine's expression changed immediately, though Anakin looked a lot better than when he lashed out in the temple, it was obvious for the Chancellor that Anakin was still crushed.<p>

"I'm so sorry, condolences on Obi-Wan, such a shame, he was such a gentle and fine person, very intelligent and wise." Palpatine said and laid his hand on Anakin's shoulder, immediately feeling the pressure Anakin was under.

"Come, sit down, my boy, you look exhausted." Palpatine guided Anakin to a chair on the opposite side of the desk, but Anakin shook his head, "No sir, I don't want to take your time-" "Oh but I always have time for you, my boy, come one, take a seat." Palpatine insisted and Anakin gave in.

"So, you look troubled, is something wrong?" Palpatine said after he had settled in comfortably behind the desk and had given Anakin a glass of water.

"Actually sir, something is, after Obi-Wan's death, I've been… I've been freaking out… a lot…." Anakin said and Palpatine waited carefully until he was sure Anakin had finished.

"We've gone over this before haven't we? Your emotions, anyone's emotions are perfectly natural, and shouldn't be pushed away- not that I'm suggesting that Jedi do that, just that they have a…" Palpatine stopped to emphasize his words with a slight smile, ".. different… way to deal with their emotions. Oh Anakin, I'm sure you already know what I'm about to say, but nonetheless: you must not suppress those feelings, take them in your hands and face them, then, you will be unstoppable, Anakin, I've said it before, and I will say it again: you are the most gifted Jedi I know, and you're growing every second still.".

"I know sir, just… I attacked one of my friends…" Anakin said and looked away, half expecting Palpatine to be shocked and half hardly expecting a reaction at all, Palpatine had surprised him before.

"And who might this be?" Palpatine asked and Anakin sighed relieved, he was not going to lash out at him.

"Obi-Wan's padawan, Eyan, I… I saw him do something to Obi-Wan's body, that made it disappear…" a slight hint could've been Anakin's if he had looked up, Palpatine reacted surprised to this, where he normally wouldn't have.

"And then, I thought he had killed him, that he had ended Obi-Wan's life when we could've still saved him… but it wasn't true, I know it wasn't, right sir?" now Anakin looked up, and to his surprise Palpatine didn't have his customary wise and gentle smile on his face, but a slightly surprised expression.

"Ï don't know Anakin, be wary of him, why do you think he didn't wait for you?" Palpatine said and Anakin looked up, why wasn't Palpatine, almost his father, not telling him that he was right and comforting him?

"I know, Jedi do not think, they know, but you're not like any other Jedi-" exactly, he wasn't, and he shouldn't be, he enjoyed a natural childhood and so wasn't indoctrinated with the beliefs of the Jedi entirely, and he knew it.

He knew it all too well.

"-You are a man, and I've always tried to teach you to think, do you remember my lessons?" Palpatine asked and stood up, walking towards the window and peering out at the big city of Coruscant, now Anakin felt better, and finally managed a smile.

"I remember I didn't care about _any_ lessons." He laughed and Palpatine turned towards him, still serious, "Indeed, and it is a shame, I've always tried to teach you to think, _think _Anakin, _think._ Why wouldn't Eyan wait for you? Does he think that he is more than you, better perhaps, does arrogance cloud his judgment as the great Jedi Masterswould say?" Palpatine pressed on, serious as ever.

"Well, I- I, no, that's just ridiculous, he's _Obi_-_Wan's_ padawan, he wouldn't." Anakin said, almost laughing at his own stupidity.

"Anakin." Palpatine said seriously and looked him straight in the eye, "What did you feel from him?".

Anakin watched Palpatine carefully, was this some sort of joke?

"Sir, you have to realize how idi-" "No Anakin, think, you may be more right than you think about Eyan, you know that I don't trust the Jedi as much anymore, tell me, what did you sense in Eyan?" Anakin gave in, he should know better than to argue with a politician, and apparently, Palpatine had read his thoughts.

"We're not arguing Anakin, we're just talking, like any civilized two men would.".

"Well, okay… I sensed a certain passion from Eyan, a feeling I know a Jedi like he isn't supposed to feel." Anakin complied with a slight hint of a smile.

"A Jedi? I thought he was Obi-Wan's padawan?" Palpatine said and walked back to his desk.

"Well, the Council promoted him, and my own padawan, Ahsoka, to Jedi knights-" Palpatine's expression changed from serious to joyous.

"Oh, had said that immediately, congratulations, now the Jedi will surely make you a master!" Palpatine nearly bounced towards him and shook his hands enthusiastic, _where did this come from?_

"Well, Master Shaak Ti spoke to me about it and well… she said, that in my current state, it would not be a good idea, what kind of Master would I be if I couldn't even master _myself_?".

"That is untrue. In my opinion." Palpatine was quick to add and continued to explain it, "By showing your anger, by letting it go out, you've shown that you have mastered your emotions, it is actually _the_ reason to make you a Master." To any normal person, this would be obvious to be a lie, but to Anakin Skywalker, confused and sad, it was not, and slowly, he started to believe it too.

"Oh Anakin, just be who you are, and no one will ever triumph over you, promise me, you will never dispose of your emotions as the Jedi do, it would be unnatural, except to the average Jedi of course, but _promise_ me this." Palpatine said with a certain emphasizing urgency.

Anakin could do nothing than nod, after all, this was the second most important person in his life asking, how could he refuse, besides, this was also the promise he had made the first most important person in his life, Padmé Amidala, his loving wife, for who he'd do anything.

* * *

><p><em>Padmé's apartment<em>

* * *

><p>"Ahsoka!" Padmé said and welcomed Ahsoka in, offering her a chair and giving her a glass of water, "I'm so glad to see you, I've been looking for you actually.".<p>

"You have?" Ahsoka said astonished by how delighted Padmé was.

"Yes, oh, I'm sorry, I-" "It's okay Padmé, I think we're having the same reason to talk anyway, it's Anakin." Ahsoka said and had to literally set Padmé down in the chair, as soon as she touched her though, she could feel that on the inside, Padmé had turned into a wreck, and the intensity had her stumble herself.

"Yes, it's Anakin, he's been a wreck since Obi-Wan died, he came h- I mean here and he was so upset, I'm sorry for you too, and Eyan, he must be even more upset." Padmé rattled on and on, and Ahsoka smiled, she and Padmé had always been able to talk freely, and Ahsoka suspected things Padmé was no so much as confirming.

"Actually, Eyan is not that upset, he's sad, but definitely not as much as Anakin." "Because he didn't know Obi-Wan as long?" Padmé proposed, but Ahsoka shook her head with a faint smile, Padmé was looking so helpless and lost that it warmed her heart in a sense.

"No, I think it is because Eyan knows that Obi-Wan is still with him, that he is guiding him, he… used some sort of power on Obi-Wan, as Obi-Wan asked him to." Padmé nodded, "Anakin had said as much, he thought that Eyan had killed Obi-Wan by doing that, but I can't believe that Eyan would kill Obi-Wan, and I told Anakin that." Padmé said, starting to relax a bit.

"Padmé…?" Ahsoka said slowly, and Padmé immediately knew what was coming.

"Ahsoka, listen, what I am going to tell you must remain between us alone, no excuses, no one else can know, no matter how much you trust him or her, not even the Council, do you understand?" Padmé asked with an serious –parent like tone.

"I understand, I won't talk about it with anyone." Ahsoka said with a nod and Padmé looked back at the table, she was almost crying now.

"Ahsoka, Anakin and I aren't just friends, we're _married._" Somewhere, Ahsoka had already known, and she was okay with it, be to _hear_ Padmé _confirm_ that feeling, was a totally different thing for her to comprehend.

"Padmé, I- I am sorry, _what_?" only now started the stubborn denial.

"You must've suspected already…" Padmé replied merciless.

"Well, yes, but… to hear it from you is a whole other thing…" Ahsoka muttered and Padmé found the courage to look her in the eye.

"I need to think about-" "Anakin has had visions of me dying, Ahsoka, and after Obi-Wan, I am afraid he'll be even worse, I know he attacked Eyan, what if he will blame my death on him as well then?" Padmé continued ruthlessly and Ahsoka stumbled away from the chair.

"I am so sorry, Padmé, I have to go." she muttered and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, I had three really depressing chapters in a row, don't worry, it'll get better for our heroes. Or will it?

Please Review this and my other stories and most importantly: Enjoy!


	4. The Attempt

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE ATTEMPT**

* * *

><p><em>Council chamber, after a long wait<em>

* * *

><p>"Knight Yeshan." Mace Windu said as soon as Eyan stepped into the Council chamber, " Masters." Eyan replied respectfully and bowed slightly.<p>

"We have called for you because we have received… disturbing… news." Mace continued and Eyan looked up slightly surprised.

"The Chancellor has requested your presence, he wants you to go _right_ _now_." Mace said forcefully enough to make Eyan startle.

"But before that, there is something you must know." Shaak Ti said with a much gentler voice than Mace's and Eyan started getting a creepy feeling, one eerily familiar.

"The Chancellor, trust him, we do not. Leading you towards a pitch black he might be." Eyan had already wondered where Yoda had been in this, and now looked Yoda in the eye, something was very wrong.

"Why not, he's supported the Jedi since the beginning of the war, he's even protected us once in a while." Eyan said curious.

"That may seem, but take a step back, view the whole spectrum, all of that, led to him gaining more and more power, it was building up for something, and now, he has given up on the Jedi, all we are saying is be mindful, don't let his title deceive you, we're close to finding Sidious, and he knows it,. The Chancellor may be directly influenced by Sidious." Mace Windu spoke.

"Yes Master, I will be mindful." Eyan made a respectful bow and sensed it was time for him to leave, towards the Chancellor's office.

* * *

><p><em>The Chancellor's office<em>

* * *

><p>Eyan Yeshan looked at the two red robed guards standing in front of the vaulted door leading towards the Chancellor.<p>

"Head right in, he's expecting you." One of them said and the door opened, after a respectful bow of the head Eyan headed in, the Chancellor sat behind his desk, he was alone.

After Eyan stopped in front of the desk, he waited until the Chancellor had noticed him, which took about two seconds, and that surprised Eyan, hadn't the Chancellor always been quick with that, or was it just that he was nervous?

"Ah, Master Eyan Yeshan, take a seat." He said and gestured at the chair where Eyan immediately sensed Anakin had sat there.

"Thank you, Chancellor, but I am no Master, just a knight." Eyan said with an attempt to emphasize _just_ as less as possible, he wasn't sure if it had worked out.

"Oh, I thought, with your power, surely you'd be one by now." The Chancellor said without remorse and Eyan shook his head, "No, a Jedi isn't rated by one's power, but by the wisdom one has." _Well, this is an interesting way to start a conversation._

"Well, it doesn't matter, Eyan- can I call you Eyan?" the Chancellor said and looked at him, "Sure." Then the Chancellor continued, "Very well, Eyan, I've called you here because of my own great passion, as you know, I have found myself the time for a hobby next to my busy schedule as the Chancellor." He waited a second to see if Eyan was still following him.

"I am greatly interested in cultures, as you can see, I've gathered quite a few artifacts over the year, some found by archeologists, some found over the market, every single one of these is rare and unique artifact. All originating from a different culture." The Chancellor said enthusiastic and spread his arms.

"I understand, I can sense so many different echoes from them, it is rather… soothing…" Eyan said and he started to relax a bit, maybe the Chancellor wasn't _always_ such a tough guy.

"I may not be able to feel the Force or experience its great gifts, but I too find their presence soothing. They help greatly in times of stress, which is quite often actually." The Chancellor said pretty much self-explanatory, to a Jedi that is.

"I have been, in a stressful time myself, and I totally agree with you, Sir." Eyan said and his eyes drifted of to the side.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my condolences on your Master, he was such an interesting person to talk with, one of the few people that understood the complexity of politics…" the Chancellor said with an apologetic undertone rather than sounding apologetic in general.

"I know he's still with me, in the Force, but thank you nonetheless Chancellor." Eyan replied and the Chancellor gave him the kind old uncle-smile he'd given Anakin so many times.

"But I have not called you here to discuss death and the Force. I've called you here because of my hobby- is it correct that you have a power that takes the strength of a dying?" the Chancellor asked and Eyan startled in mind, only the Jedi Council, Anakin and Ahsoka knew about it.

"Well… yes, but I'd rather not that it became known to more people, Sir, in all due respect." Eyan said after a flash of surprise washed over his face, but he quickly had his emotions in line again.

"I won't tell anyone else, and by the way, you know how to hide your emotions very well, it took me some effort to realize I caught you off guard." What was it with all the praise? This was nothing like he had expected this to be, the Chancellor wasn't who he, well, _was,_ at all.

"Thank you, Sir.".

"Well anyway, your power, you can guide the very spirit that is that which makes, for example, Master Windu, such a skilled swordsman, towards you when the person possessing this spirit dies, am I right?" the Chancellor asked and walked towards Eyan, curiously enough stepping out of the light this way.

"That is correct, I'm sorry, no meaning to be disrespectful, but how do you know that? This is a very delicate matter only the Jedi Council and a few of my friends know about." Eyan said with a slight emphasis on friends, regarding Anakin's behavior.

"Yes, well, as you know, I'm very interested in different cultures and so know much about them, there is a particular culture I am examining that makes various references to people that can drain the very _cunning_ and _skill_ out of someone. Then I read various scrolls about, well, descriptions of them. They all resemble you, my friend, so I asked about it, and well, some with close connections may talk a bit too much, if it is that of a secret." The Chancellor, or rather the shadow, regarded him closely with twinkling eyes, here is where that uncomfortable feeling returned.

"Anyway, I was interested in the resemblance of you and the people that were described in the scrolls, 'cause if what I read is true, than your _powers_, your _abilities_, are only at the very beginning, the youth of a tree as one might say." The shadow said carefully, as if he were a predator stalking its prey.

"Well, Obi-Wan has said as much to me…" Eyan said and started speculating things, why did the Chancellor start all this now? It wasn't making any sense, and Eyan had the sickening feeling that that was the shadow's intention.

"Well, the roots of that culture, those- one might say- species, started here on Coruscant, in the underground, the lowest level of Coruscant, 'there where the sun does never rise and the law doesn't run free, but doesn't run, or walk, at all' if I might quote the scrolls." The shadow said and Eyan stood up, slightly altering the stance from the shadow with how confidently he rose.

"I apologize, Sir, but the Council is ordering me back-" he held up a little device that was buzzing irritably "- if there is a point you are aiming at, I'm afraid you'll have to make it quick." Eyan waited for a few seconds and then realized that it was rude of him to say it like that, and apologized "I'm sorry Sir, I meant no disrespect…" he said with a sigh and looked down.

"No harm done, my guess is that the Council has been calling you a lot lately, anyway, I'll make it quick, the root of the culture started on the coordinates I have right here, I just thought you should know, and, is it okay if I might direct any questions at you when I have questions?" The Chancellor said after he stepped out of the shadow and back into the light.

"Well, of course. I'll try to respond whenever I can and as soon as possible." Eyan had enough Jedi restraint to keep his jaw from dropping when he realized how late it was and how long it had taken the Chancellor to bring that up.

"Well then, 'may the Force be with you' I believe it was?" the Chancellor said with a smile and Eyan couldn't help but leave a grin on the Chancellor's attempt, "And with you, Sir." Then he left the room.

* * *

><p><em>In the Jedi temple<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka Tano walked through the large hall with the red carpets, this was a particular walkway of the three that formed the hall, it was the <em>right<em> one, in both senses of the word, this one was the one she always walkedwhen she was

walking towards her room.

"Hey, Master Plo!" she called out happy and the Kel Dor Jedi Master turned around.

"Koto Na Ahsoka, how have you been?" he asked, between the two had always been a father daughter kind off bond and so the two had dropped formalities.

"Well, you know about Anakin, and Obi-Wan of course, but I think Eyan and I are dealing with it just fine, how about you?" Ahsoka said as she and Plo Koon walked together towards the bedrooms and the briefing room.

"Same thing here, except for the war of course, but all in all, it is still going well." Plo Koon emphasized _still_.

"Do you think something is going to change soon?" Ahsoka asked and looked up to the Jedi Master.

"Well… I fear yes, both Eyan and Anakin are being put under a lot of pressure, from both the Council and the Chancellor's office-" "Wait, Eyan is put under pressure from the Chancellor's office?" Ahsoka cut Plo Koon off.

"Hmm, I have already said too much it seems…" he said and looked at Ahsoka, who's eyes screamed for him to tell her what was going on.

"Well, I doesn't seem that you would tell anyone else, okay then. The Chancellor requested Eyan's presence to the office, we do not know what it is about, but Eyan has been gone for three hours now, that is with the travel of course, the council has called for him too return and will demand a full report of course. Maybe it would be better if the Council wasn't as demanding." Ahsoka looked away as if saying, why didn't he tell me?

"I know that Master Obi-wan is right now dying to tell you to be patient, and so you should young Ahsoka, answers will come in due time.".

For some reason, Ahsoka didn't reply happily, but instead looked away "I fear by then it will already be too late…".

* * *

><p><em>Again in the Jedi temple, this time an hour later, in Ahsoka's bedroom<em>

* * *

><p><em>There was a flash that blinded everything, then Ahsoka looked up to see two shadows fighting, they were fighting as fast as lightning, every slash seemed to be perfectly calculated and every movement proceeded flawlessly, it was a perfect fight, only a long one.<em>

_Ahsoka stood up, curious to why the two were fighting and who the two actually were._

_She stepped closer, one shadow lifted and the face of Eyan Yeshan was kicked by a black boot, Eyan stumbled back and tried to catch the slash of the other with his sky-colored blade._

_It was a failed and futile attempt._

_The other sky-colored blade came crashing down on Eyan's and smacked it away, Ahsoka noticed the surroundings, well, simply weren´t there._

_I a flash maneuver Eyan was brought to his knees, then the sky/colored blade came down, now the second shadow disappeared._

_It revealed horror._

_Anakin Skywalker brought his blade down and had it land on Eyan´s shoulder, then follow though his body._

_Ahsoka Tano didn´t remember screaming, for she hadn´t heard herself doing so, or even remember opening her mouth, but she knows she had, simply because she couldn´t _not_ scream then. _

_The next thing she remembered, which she _did_ remember, was a cold hand grabbing her by her throat and bringing her down on her knees too…_

* * *

><p>A warm hand touch Ahsoka's shoulder, "Ahsoka, wake up!" a man's and at the same time boy's voice shouted, but just soft enough not to be heard in the rooms next to the one he and Ahsoka were in.<p>

"Wha?" Ahsoka said sleep drunk and rubbed her eyes, finding Eyan's worried face in front of her.

"You were screaming…" he said.

"I was, I don't remember… are you sure?" Ahsoka said and Eyan turned away.

"You were screaming _my name_…".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Two chapters on one day, you folks are lucky, now if you will, please review and Enjoy!


	5. As a Matter of Fact

**CHAPTER FIVE: AS A MATTER OF FACT**

* * *

><p><em>The Jedi temple<em>

* * *

><p>"Eyan… what did the Chancellor want from you?" was the first thing Ahsoka asked Eyan in the morning.<p>

"Uh, well, first he gave me a speech about his hobby of researching cultures, which I thought was weird, I had expected something very different. Then he started about my ability-" Eyan swallowed, maybe he'd explain it to her after he had finished this.

"Then he said that it originated from a culture he knew about, and that he knows where to look exactly, I think… he needs something from me…" Eyan said and looked away, Ahsoka followed his eyes and it led her to the Council chamber.

"You think he is trying to, I don't know, get you away from your friends or something?" Ahsoka said and now she looked away.

"If he thinks that I will want whatever he knows then he is wrong." Eyan said and smiled inward, Ahsoka looked up and met his gaze.

"Why, I'm sorry, just curious." Ahsoka said as she remember the night.

"Well, it's better if I tell you the whole story I think." Eyan said and Ahsoka looked up, "Indulge me." She said with the most Master-Of-The-Order imitation she could do.

"Well, a few years ago, Master Obi-Wan and I went on a mission that involved tracking, more like hunting, down a criminal, he was said to have killed many senators who were threatening to leave the Republic. We found him in the mid-levels of Coruscant as he was plotting to assassinate another senator, who was actually our spy, and hunted him down." Eyan saw Ahsoka following his every word and smiled, it felt really weird to him.

"We ended up in the lowest levels of Coruscant, where all the myths of the C'thons started. We were attacked, vastly outnumbered by a band of thugs, in the end, a grenade ended up being hit by a careless blasterbolt. Master Obi-Wan and I woke up in a little camp, I was the first to wake up actually, and when I looked around, I saw some humans and to my surprise talking _animals_." Eyan said and Ahsoka looked up surprised.

"Talking… Animals?" she repeated slowly.

"Yes, at first it startled me, but later it started feeling familiar to me, the guy we were chasing showed up and started talking to me, not as a human, but as a _deer, _. He explained everything to me, how Obi-Wan had taken me away from there with the promise that he would take care of me very well, how I have my ability, how it is _this_ ability that I have, how it is that their forms are possible and how I am not entirely human…" Eyan stopped talking and looked away, Ahsoka just leaned closer as if she were trying to find something on Eyan that showed he was no human.

"You are really _not_ _human_?" she said with a voice so soft, small and fragile that it was almost not audible.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I should've told you earlier, but no, I'm not human, well, I am, but not in that sense, if you understand me…" Eyan said with a same soft and fragile voice.

"Actually, I think I understand, you're not _just_ human, but something more…" Ahsoka said and looked away, Eyan nodded and said "I get it." He remembered what had happened long ago that had brought Ahsoka to the fringe of the dark side and that had cost her so long to come to terms with, they'd sworn never to talk about it again, and not to anyone ever again, least of all their Masters.

"So, what are you for an animal then? If all of those people are different animals. Honestly, why are you animals at all?" Ahsoka asked and Eyan smiled, "Well, the sprite is the true expression of one's self, for example, someone very smart, wise and always in thought, would be an owl, someone very strong and courageous a tiger, and someone very gracious and beautiful, like you, a bird." Eyan said blushing and looking down, but Ahsoka pretended not to notice, "So, then what are you?" she asked and Eyan noticed a blue twinkle in her eyes.

"I have the sprite of a wolf." Eyan said and looked up, clearly remembering the words of Obi-Wan Kenobi, "It reflects to my quick instincts, my predator instincts, to stalk my prey in a Jedi way, and no I did not intent that to rhyme, and with that, my ability to perceive that which is going to happen and actually _react_ to it with a speed most Jedi Masters cannot.".

"Those are Obi-Wan's words, not yours." Ahsoka stated and Eyan grinned, of course not, those were not his words at all.

"True.".

"Your ability sounds so unique when you talk about it, don't the others have that ability too?" Ahsoka continued and Eyan decided to tell her everything, not that he didn't intent that before, but just to reassure himself.

"Well, every one of us has an ability that reflects that persons true self, just as its sprite, for example, the owl would have the ability to comprehend much more than you and me, even Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, or Master _Yoda_, the bird would be able to easily persuade or infatuate someone, even though she may not know that." Eyan explained, using pretty much every one of the 'criminal's and Obi-Wan's words.

"So how does _your_ ability reflect _your_ true self?" Ahsoka asked interested.

"Well, a predator as the wolf gets his strength from his prey, he kills it and it feeds him, makes him stronger, so do I, except I do not eat who I kill, wouldn't even want to think of it, but I rather take their strength, I take away their sprite, only then their Force sprite, are you still following me?" Eyan asked with a smile.

"Your making more sense than you think, yes.".

"Well, that's the story, those people who live in the Coruscant undercity are my family, and they're pretty much extinct." Eyan said and turned sad.

"I think only that last line was truly yours." Ahsoka said with a smile that started broadening.

"Well, I did kind off borrow everything else from Obi-Wan and Ryan, Ryan's the so-called criminal we chased.".

"And what happened to him?" Ahsoka said, determined to get the whole story all at once.

"Well, it turned out that he was actually not killing the senators that disappeared, but that he had locked them up in the building they lived around, where they were treated like any other of them, with respect. Ryan told us that he had kept them there to prevent more senators from leaving the Republic, and that it was really the only choice, Obi-Wan, didn't… agree…" Eyan said and slowed down the closer to the end of the line he came.

"What happened?" Ahsoka said and suddenly realized how Eyan looked now, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-".

"No." a very defiant and rather confident answer at the same time.

"Obi-Wan and Ryan started arguing, gradually it became less and less Jedi, I think Obi-Wan had found his match in arguing-" Eyan said with a failed laugh, "-then, when Ryan wouldn't let the senators go and turned around, Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and pointed it at Ryan." Eyan swallowed a hard piece of emotion away and continued, sparkles of what might evolve into tears appearing around the edges of his eyes.

"T-they fought, and I, I just watched. But Obi-Wan wasn't attacking just Ryan, over the time I had spend there, I got to meet the people, and they were all so nice to me, it felt so much like how home should feel." Eyan's eyes lit up at the thought of it and a smile appeared through the sadness.

"Unknown to him, Obi-Wan was attacking me as well, that's how I felt it, s-so I used my ability on him…".

He could read the shock from Ahsoka's face, it was obvious that it hadn't just been the ability like she knew it.

"I-I blasted him unconscious, I just lost it, my power never took his strength as I had in mind, it attacked him, painfully. When I realized what I had done I cried, but I was young, and even though it seemed like it for me, Ryan told me that my power hadn't grown enough to kill Obi-Wan, though I came closer than most kids from the tribe would, he told me that I'm a wolf in sprite but that I also carry the loyalty worthy of a dog, and that I had proven being a worthy member of the tribe. He also told me to bring Obi-Wan back to the temple and that he would wipe his memory of what had happened in the camp, and that I shouldn't think that I was killing to gain power, but gaining power when I _had_ _to_ killed, I can't kill someone and then take its power, it has to be done the honorable way if you get what I say." Eyan looked up as if he could see right through the roof and gaze into the glorious sky beyond the stone, the metal and the many wires and switches and eventually the air-traffic above him, then he smiled.

"They were right, you don't kill for power, just like the wolf, you kill to survive, it has nothing to do with being a beast, it is that vital instinct." Ahsoka said, she was a predator herself, and whenever someone called her a beast for being a Togruta, she was insulted, no animal or alien is a beast, beasts are those who kill and enjoy it, who kill in numbers for a selfish goal, a goal that doesn't need to be achieved, a beast is Grievous, or Dooku, or any of those other separatist war leaders.

Not her.

Or Eyan.

Or any animal with natural instincts.

"Ahsoka, relax, no one's insulting you…" Eyan said after he'd wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know, I just get so worked up every time I think of it…" she replied softly and Eyan peered around the corner, they were sitting in the place where Master and Padawan usually went when the Master was going to correct his padawan for a mistake in respect or something.

That's how most knew it, except for Eyan, Obi-Wan and he had simply talked _there_ to get away from the crowd.

"I know Ahsoka, I was with you, remember?" Eyan said regarding that one 'incident' that had once happened.

"Eyan… we promised to never talk about that again." Ahsoka said with a more urgent voice, and immediately Eyan withdrawed, _never upset the lady, _as Anakin Skywalker had once told him.

"Don't worry, I wont, okay, just thought you should know that I understand." Eyan said, as if crossing some invisible line, but a line that went for normal people, not for Ahsoka Tano.

"Thanks, sometimes I just need someone to cross that line." She said with an eminent smile.

"I'm here if you ever need help." Eyan returned with an even broader smile.

"Well… about that, I had one more question…".

"Tell me.".

"When do you turn into a wolf?" Ahsoka asked.

"Whenever my true self comes forth, and it can only be seen by my people and those who I'd want it to see, like you, people I trust fully, and, when I absolutely one-hundred percent _must_ turn into a wolf.".

"And that is when what happens?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well…".

* * *

><p><em>The Jedi Council<em>

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't have granted Yeshan with knighthood, he isn't ready I think." Master Kit Fisto said, and Masters Ki-Adi Mundi and Aayla Secura nodded agreeing.<p>

"He is too young, they are both, and they both carry too much passion, of a sort." Aayla Secura explained and Yoda snapped back immediately, "Carry that passion you did yourself, and greater Jedi of it you became, _hmm?"_ he said sharply.

"But not at that age, we were older, more experienced." Kit Fisto said and the council grew extraordinary silent, not even low whispers in the Force, which had decided to back out for this particular session for some reason, the Jedi so couldn't call on it.

"To discuss that here we are not, the case of young Tano and Yeshan we are discussing." Yoda said firmly and Mace nodded with the faintest hint of neutrality, he was on neither side in this session.

"The path of the Jedi Order is not the path young Eyan walks, nor Ahsoka, they both walk a different path, a more suited path, I think." Shaak Ti said with her usual calm and soothing voice, the tension in the Council room lay down, as an exited dog finally giving in to his tiredness and resting.

For a second every member of the Council seemed to remember what it was to be a padawan under a Master, and how the change from padawan to Jedi Knight felt.

"Indeed, the Jedi path is the path Eyan and Ahsoka walk, sense it strongly I do, knowing Obi-Wan, their greatest strength may be, and better than any other they know Obi-Wan…" Yoda said, inclining his head and a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Master?" Mace Windu said with an confused expression, "We _all_ walk the Jedi path, Master Yoda.".

The Council agreed.

But Yoda stayed with his words.

"Not much, I can foresee, but this I do. The two will die Jedi, only the in wake of true Jedi we are, if war depressed us so much, thinned our numbers this badly…" Shaak Ti and Mace Windu agreed, and later also Plo Koon.

"This is true, we are not the true Jedi anymore, we've been more than changed by the war, and in these times the padawans surpass the masters, they still bring joy to the world, and if not, it is _them_ who try so hard, we debate, discuss, mediate and meditate, but no longer do we spread peace, even though we try. Even _if_ we try." Shaak Ti said and Yoda nodded agreeing.

The chairs, arranged in a circle, formed the arena now, where the discussion would run free and surpass the Jedi, indeed:

The war had changed them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys, me again! Another upload I hope you like, if you'd be so kind to let me know about what you thought about it in a Review I would appreciate, Thanks!

Also, tell me what you think I should do: more quest for the true self and talking or should we get it going with a fight, I promise both choices will make for an interesting storyline, tell me what you think please!

Please Enjoy too, how could I forget?


	6. The Beginning of the End

**CHAPTER SIX: THE BEGINNING OF THE END  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Around half a year later, in the Jedi Temple, waiting for word from Mace Windu about the Works.<em>

* * *

><p>"Tano, any word from Master Windu? Master Shaak Ti?" Kit Fisto said and watched as Ahsoka Tano shook her head twice, then she sighed, Eyan, R2-D2 and Anakin were on Tythe, researching the next place that could possibly have answers about the mysterious Sith Lord Darth Sidious.<p>

"No Master, only static on the comm." she responded and thought of how long she and Eyan had been apart, _seven months._

They had been apart for seven long months, she missed him, and knew that he missed her too.

"Something's wrong, I can sense it." Plo Koon said from the other side of the room and looked at Ahsoka, "Contact Home Fleet," He ordered "Quickly.".

"The Jedi here, Home Fleet, anyone there, come in." Ahsoka said after she'd entered the frequency into the computer, then she waited, no answer.

"Home Fleet, this is the Jedi," she tried again, listening carefully, "Come in, Home Fleet?" there was no response, even more, there was no sound, it was as if they never actually contacted them, thing is, they did.

"The line is dead, Masters, no response…" Ahsoka said and looked up, Plo Koon and Kit Fisto exchanged worried looks, then turned to Ahsoka.

"Stay here, we are going to look for Master Yoda, contact us on our communicators if you get any response." Ahsoka nodded and the Nautolan and Kel Dor Masters disappeared through the doorway.

"Oh great…" Ahsoka said and felt the tension in her stomach, the Jedi beacon never failed, never, and certainly not from this short of a distance, after a moment in thought, she took her own communicator and searched for the communicator of Barriss Offee, her live-long friend, who was also stationed at the Jedi temple.

"Barriss? Can you hear me?" she said with a small voice, maybe they were being jammed?

"_Ahsoka? Yes, I can hear you, is something wrong? You sound troubled._" Ahsoka sighed in relief.

"Something is wrong, comm with Home Fleet is out, I need you to come to the comm room as quick as possible." She said and looked at the comm relay, still no response, not even a relay, _the transmission wasn't even relayed!_

"_I'm heading there now._" Ahsoka heard the slightly troubled voice of the Mirilian Jedi knight over the communicator and exhaled.

"Barriss, the computer says that the transmission is not relayed, see if you can- no, scratch that, if you see Master Fisto or Plo, tell them that one of them should get back here too!" at that moment the screen went blank and the padawan in the room looked at her.

"Master Tano, the HoloNet is down, all of it, not just on Coruscant but everywhere in the Galaxy- What? We're getting transmissions through the emergency channel." Ahsoka looked up, her heart going crazy, "First: I am not your master, call me Ahsoka, and second: patch it through.".

An blue ghost of the Home Fleet Admiral appeared on the holotable.

"_We got your message, Separatist warships have dropped out of hyperspace seconds ago, we are under attack!_" he said in panic.

"Admiral, we're recalling all Jedi and troops right now, hold them busy, we're coming up there too!" Master Plo Koon said as he and Barriss ran into the room.

"_Scramble all fighters, pilots and Marines to your ships, we are under attack, this is not a drill!_" Ahsoka heard a voice saying through the emergency channel and she looked at Barriss, who had the same expression as her, scared and worried.

_Eyan, get back here, we need you here, _I _need you here..._

* * *

><p><em>The Galactic Senate building<em>

* * *

><p>Padmé Amidala nearly jumped in the arms of the golden protocol droid C-3PO when the ceiling before her collapsed with a violent flash of white and yellow, but another explosion behind her refrained her from doing that.<p>

"Padmé!" Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma shouted and ran towards her.

"Are you okay?" Bail asked her worrying greatly and Mon Mothma looked around scared.

"Define _okay_…" Padmé said and wiped the hairs out of her face trembling.

"No then, let's get outta here, before the whole roof collapses!" Bail shouted and pulled Padmé and Mon Mothma away.

"C-collapses?" C-3PO repeated as close to scared as a droid could come, "Oh no, my _goodness_, no!" then he quickly followed Bail.

* * *

><p><em>Tythe, after <em>nearly_ confronting Dooku_

* * *

><p>Eyan raised himself out of the debris, had Anakin really roared that loud that it had brought the dome down? Had his voice really done all of this?<p>

In the Force Eyan looked for Anakin, Dooku didn't matter, let him escape, he couldn't let Anakin die if he was stuck under the debris, actually, he couldn't let him die _any_ way.

He stood up and looked around, Anakin was nowhere in the Force, "Anakin!" "Where are you damn it!" Eyan shouted, what if Anakin had died, what if the _Chosen One _had died, because he couldn't _protect_ him.

Over the past seven month with Anakin, Eyan had wondered many times if he had to protect Anakin, if he had to guide him to being the true Chosen One.

"I'm here." Anakin said and rose from the debris, his voice was low and worried.

"You know, next time you might want to keep your voice down a bit, let me do the talking then." Eyan said with a grin, nothing had ever happened to Anakin, how could he have ever thought it would.

"Well, I wasn't exactly talking, I was-" Anakin stopped his line suddenly and Eyan felt it too, something was wrong, very wrong, a disturbance in the Force.

I_ need you…_

_Ahsoka? _Eyan thought confused, what was happening?

"_Generals Skywalker and Yeshan, return here immediately! Coruscant is under attack!_" the voice of commander Appo said through their communicators.

"Eyan, why does fate target people that are closest to me?" Anakin said with a pained face, regarding the conversation they had had about faith and what they though they were meant for.

_Infinite war… _Eyan had replied when Anakin had asked him as much, and now Eyan couldn't bear look Anakin in the eye, he had been so frustrated about being away from Coruscant.

"I-" "Commander, have our fighters refueled and prepare the fleet, we'll be right there." Anakin ordered the clone and Eyan sighed, _we're coming Ahsoka._

A small voice inside his head told him that Ahsoka might be dead, crushed under a collapsed Jedi Temple, or burned to ashes in a ship protecting Coruscant that might have exploded.

Or worse

She might be fearing for her life, calling _his_ name.

A lone gale-brown battle droid entered the collapsed dome and looked at the two Jedi.

"Hands up!" it said with a digitalized voice.

"Not really…" Anakin growled and Eyan nodded, the droid shot lethal hyphens of pocketed red plasma and two blue flares of the sky deflected and reflected them at the source, the droid was quickly brought down.

"Why?" Anakin asked him sharply, "Why me?".

Eyan looked away, "It's not just _you,_ Anakin, I know _exactly_ how you feel…" Eyan said, a very special someone to him was on Coruscant.

And now he needed to get there as soon as possible.

"Let's hurry, before more droids arrive." Eyan said urgently.

* * *

><p>The Battle of Coruscant,<p>

most expected that it would never come, it couldn't, the planet, protected by the elite fleet, the best one, Home Fleet, with the legendary Strike Group Five, was the capital.

Thousands- no, millions of people went about their business each and every day, knowing that an attack on their planet would be impossible, unreal and not actually thinkable, no one would be stupid enough to assault _Coruscant._

But here we are, today, _under_ _attack_.

People are screaming.

How could this have happen, in five short years, _how_ could it have come to this?

The more news, first a rumor, than a confirmed fact, one broadcasted over a Separatist controlled HoloNet.

Grievous has Palpatine, the CIS, Confederacy of Independent Systems has got the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.

Fear strikes the hearts of the most courageous, anger strikes the hearts of the sprites, their beloved Chancellor, the person with who everyone's hope lies is in hands of the enemy.

And that is not the worst.

Count Dooku is ruthless, treacherous and dangerous, but he is a political idealist and a gentleman, San Hill, second face of the CIS after Nute Gunray is greedy and treacherous, but he is not a warrior, not a fighter, he'd rather talk.

But the enemy that is now having Palpatine in his grasp, showing him over the HoloNet and announcing the death of the Republic.

He.

Is a monster.

He doesn't know mercy, nor heart, nor has the ability to listen.

Grievous kills, angry and full of hatred, Grievous doesn't just kill, he destroys planets, he makes suffer, he sometimes is used to describe what brings suffering, what brings pain, parents and children fear him greatly.

And now everyone is watching, live, the death of the Republic.

But there is more, all over the Galaxy, there is something more.

A phrase.

Nothing more.

But a phrase with definition, a phrase that has changed into a word when it changed in letters.

This phrase was Kenobi and Skywalker, they were legendary heroes, who were called upon when the good guys absolutely _had to win_.

This word, is Yeshan and Skywalker.

After the tragic death of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Eyan Yeshan had quickly taken his place, and he had sworn to always represent Kenobi in this.

The were called upon, when not just the good guys, but _good_ absolutely _Had To Win. _

In seven months Yeshan had showed he was certainly capable of taking Kenobi's place, he was his legacy, and he and Anakin had become a team, 'cause they shared one goal:

Make the CIS pay for the death of their Master. Their Friend.

But the parents knew better, it was a legend, their countless victories were greatly over-told and made heroic by the HoloNet reporters, in reality they were just normal people, like them.

They tell their kids to this day that it is a legend, but the kids stay to their belief.

When Yeshan and Skywalker come, the bad guys will have their butts kicked.

Their parents don't take comfort in this, the kids try to comfort them by telling this, but the parents don't believe.

Until now, they have been right, no one person can do all that.

But, when two Jedi starfighters, one blue-and-grey and one yellow-and-grey, flash to reality and jettison their hyperdrive booster rings, they silently hope that it will become true.

* * *

><p>The parents are wrong, and the kids are right.<p>

When Yeshan and Skywalker flash to reality above the scarred surface of Coruscant, the good wins.

The kids have always believed it, and they do now, and that is what has kept the two going, that and the thought of their special _someones._

Two starfighters, two Jedi Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptors, are all that good needs, and when they flash to live in the Coruscanti Sky.

Good wins.

The age of the Heroes ends here, but it has saved the best, for the end.

This, can be defined as Coruscant's finest hour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No comments about this looking much like the novel, this is my version of it and that is all, Okay?

Please Review about what you _did like (_notmeant as negative as itsounds_)_ and please Enjoy!


	7. Two Starfighters

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TWO STARFIGHTERS**

* * *

><p><em>The sky of Coruscant<em>

* * *

><p>Three Vulture droids in formation soared through the vacuum of space above Coruscant, this vacuum had drawn most of the Republic and CIS ships towards it, and in it.<p>

The two legs, in ground mode that is, spread and became four legs, revealing four large point-headed tubes; missiles.

The three Vulture droids were headed towards the grand Republic Venator the _Majestic, _thus particular ship was the head of Home Fleet strike group five, and it wasn't about to have its bridge destroyed by droid missiles.

The droid brains in the Vulture droids scanned their objective, it was just under the sun, and impossible to see for any human, the sun's glare was too strong, but the sophisticated droid brains reduced the glare significantly enough and locked on to the bridge of the _majestic._

Each of the three Vulture droids fired four missiles, who left a blue trail towards their destination.

The outlines of two Jedi Eta 2 _Actis_-class light interceptors came from the sun, then, short green bursts of plasma found their way towards the twelve missiles and the same number of explosions followed.

Through the fog of smoke and fire, raced two Jedi starfighters, one blue-and-grey with a red astromech in its socket, and one yellow-and-grey with a blue-and-white astromech in its socket.

They screeched towards the three Vulture droids and so did the Vulture droids to them, it was going to be a head-on mid-air collision-

-Hadn't the two starfighters braked into the opposite sides and shot those short green bursts of plasma.

The Vulture droids were vaporized in seconds of fiery blossoming, and the two starfighters regrouped.

"We seem to get along better." Jedi knight Eyan said through the communicator with a nonchalant smile and waited for a cocky response.

"_Artoo agrees, I think they we were just lucky._" Was this response from, also Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker.

Eyan could hear the smile and looked at the R4 in his fighters Astromech socket and replied, "Skywalker luck maybe.".

"_We call it the Force these days, did you know that?_" even in the mid of all the screaming suffering and battling, Eyan couldn't help but laugh, "I didn't, how so?" he said and the two starfighters roared to the left, passing through a spot between two warships that were way too close to each other with lethal speed.

"_Not now, we have an objective, we need to save the Chancellor._" Eyan's jaw clenched, Anakin always found time for some fun, now he sounded different than he'd ever had.

"Of course, Anakin, you can trust me to stay at your side." Eyan replied calmly yet challenging and Anakin punched the throttle, his fighter shot forwards and Eyan was quick to follow in line, again rolling away to opposite sides as a tri winged Tri-fighter shot in between them, followed by a quick-in-pursue V-wing.

The canopy ahead was filled with ovals, triangles and spearheads, lights and flashes, these were in reality Banking Clan Frigates, Republic Venators, CIS warships, starfighters and them speeding up.

"_That one,_" Anakin said and the two were flying so close to each other that hadn't they been Jedi they had been dead already, "_The _InvisibleHand_, Grievous' flagship, the one crawling with Vulture droids._" He explained and Eyan looked at the flashing orange intel-screen in the oval-shaped cockpit of the Jedi starfighter, it showed the CIS warship and its readouts.

"Oh, I see it. Well, this should be fun." Eyan said with a grin, he liked flying, and Anakin did too, this was one of the reasons they now got along so well, it had been a relief for them both after the frustration with their Master's, Obi-Wan Kenobi's, death.

"_Glad you think so, 'cause I think we should brake left and down, just about… now!_" The two fighters braked left and down at the same time, with deadly accuracy and timing too, the Tri-fighter behind them and the Vulture droid before them crashed into each other.

Now the two fighters were spiraling down and just before hitting the hull of an Banking Clan Frigate the two pulled up, the remaining two Tri-fighters that had been chasing them crashed on it.

Neither of the two had seen the fighters, but they had the Force, they had no need to see them, and so they had acted _just_ in time with _just_ the right angles on the yoke and _just_ the right alterations of speed.

And now they were facing, conveniently, towards the _Invisible Hand._

"Oddball, do you copy? We have a lot of enemies here and we need someone to mob up what we don't destroy?" Eyan said and at the same time blasted a Vulture droid to deformed metal.

"_What do you mean 'what we don't destroy'? we're going to blast all of them!_" Anakin said with an obvious smile.

"_We copy, Squad Seven on your tail._" At that moment a full squadron of Aggressive ReConnaissance 170 starfighters formed up behind the two tiny fighters, they came from all directions.

"_Ready Sir, lead the way._" Clone captain Oddball said and Eyan simply watched as the Vulture droid switched from ground patrol to flight mode and swarmed towards them.

"_Don't stay too far behind, Oddball, we won't be able to help you otherwise._" Anakin said grinning and a sarcastic laugh came from the other end of the clone comm channel, "_We know our job, you two just get to that ship and return the Chancellor home safely._".

Eyan nodded more to himself than Oddball, "Will do, be careful, they're with numbers." He warned and at the same time the squadron broke apart when the Vulture droids ripped through between them.

"_Well_," Anakin said as Squad Seven met the Vulture droids in combat far behind them, "_So much for staying close to us._".

"Let them do their Job Anakin, so we can do ours." Eyan said with a wise-Master voice.

"_Focusing now, _Master…"was the reply and Eyan smiled, Anakin was back in form, then, a ship loomed up in front of them, a big ship, the two fighters split up, knowing exactly what to do.

The translation of what R4-T35 was beeping and whistling was displayed on the orange intel-screen, Eyan read it.

_ABORT,ABORT!_

"Easy Arfour, we won't , we're going head on with it." Eyan said and R4 made a surprisingly human scared uh-oh beep, he had been spending time with R2 and had picked up his habits.

The two fighters turned and were now flying on their sides so that the sides of the ship became trenches.

"Arfour, hand me the controls, just keep the thrusters steady while we go through." Eyan ordered as the starfighter shook from a nearby explosion.

They moved right into the trench and whipped through as close to the ground- in reality the wall- as possible, evading metal sensors and platforms sticking out of the ground with small bursts of speed and punching of the brakes, mounted on the control yoke.

Then they were past the ship, the two starfighters turned so that the ground in the trench had become the wall again and their droids could have their avoid-danger-routines stop screaming in overload.

Through all of the mess, all of the fighting, Eyan thought of Ahsoka: where was she now? Was she safe? Was she fighting?

The canopy ahead was suddenly filled with a white-hot, very powerful explosion-

That pushed the two starfighters apart again as a swarm of Tri-fighters pierced to the spot where the two fighters had been picoseconds ago.

"Anakin, I'm running out of tricks here." Eyan's voice was tight with concentration as the Tri-fighters had already turned around and were now all chasing Eyan across the explosion-filled canopy.

"_Gimme a second, I'm in pretty deep too._" Anakin's voice was also tight with concentration and Eyan could imagine him staring, eyes nearly pressed closed, at the intel-screen.

"Arfour, press all power to the reverse thrusters, we're going to play dead." R4 complied right away and Eyan punched the yoke forward followed by the throttle, then the starfighter fell down and started spiraling down, as if it had been hit and was now spiraling to its fiery death.

The Tri-fighters closest to the fighter didn't manage the sudden drop and crashed into each other, or ended up way off-course, where they couldn't lock onto Eyan again.

The other Tri-fighters followed hot in pursuit, but they were tracking the heat signature of the two side-by-side engines of the Jedi starfighter, and some where lines up just that way that they ended up spiraling into each other rather that towards their goal.

After a quick shift of the yoke the Jedi starfighter pulled itself straight, then up, streaking towards Anakin and his pursuers.

Eyan pressed his thumbs forwards and unleashed all the arsenal on the interceptor at the helpless Tri-fighters while his own pursuers ended in violent blossoms of fire behind him.

Now both Anakin and he were rid of their pursuers.

"How did you like that one?" Eyan asked with a broad smile.

"_Can I borrow that one?_" Anakin replied over the communicator and Eyan checked the ECM on the comm relay, there was still too much.

"I can't raise the Temple, still." Eyan said and looked at the yellow-and-grey fighter that popped up next to him.

"_We'll have to do, and we are enough, let's do this!_" Anakin said and the two starfighters burst forwards.

"Okay then- wait, the _Resolute_ is attacking the _Invisible_ _Hand_!" Eyan dialed the clone comm channel but it was dead, "Anakin, I can't reach them, you?" he said, worried that the _Resolute_ might actually destroy the _Invisible_ _Hand._

"_Yes, give me a second to fix it._" Anakin replied and Eyan sighed in relief.

"All right. Waiting now." Eyan said mechanically and whipped his starfighter through a maneuver existing out of flips and rolls that would've killed him hadn't he been a Jedi, two Tri-fighters exploded in a fiery flower.

"_The _Resolute _is standing by, but blocking the_ Invisible Hand from _fleeing,_" Anakin said and pulled himself straight with Eyan.

"_Time to change the course of action, Grievous' command ship is dead ahead, rid of Vultures._" Anakin continued and Eyan nodded, looking at the topograph of the _Invisible Hand _that now shimmered in the cockpit.

"Arfour, any reading on shields?" Eyan asked and the droid swiveled its red dome and flashed its photoreceptor on Eyan, beeping disturbed as Anakin blasted off towards the hangar of the _Invisible Hand._

"Not just one shield protecting the hangar, but _two?_" Eyan repeated and dialed Anakin's frequency.

"Anakin, the shields are-" "_On it._" Eyan sighed as Anakin pulled the trigger and five green bursts of plasma ripped through the shield emitters that held up a blue force-field around the hangar.

The shield disappeared and Anakin's fighter blasted through into the hangar, but there was a _second_ shield.

Eyan sighed and punched the yoke forward, then pulled the trigger himself in split seconds, green flares spat at the second pair of emitters and the second blue force-field disappeared just before Anakin's starfighter touched it.

But that was not all, a metal door screeched closed and Eyan had to kick his thrusters fully to slip through the rapidly getting smaller gap.

With the sound of tortured metal and the light of sparks generated by metal to metal friction Eyan and Anakin's fighters slid through the hangar, a rough landing to say the least.

The cockpit sprung open and Eyan leapt out, he let the momentum guide him as he landed his now activated sky-blue lightsaber in the brain-case of a gale-brown B1 battle droid.

R4-T35 and the interceptor vaporized in the force-field on the other side of the hangar, and Anakin, R2-D2 and their starfighter skidded to a halt in the middle of the hangar.

Anakin quickly got out of the cockpit and R2 popped out of the astromech socket, a second sky-blue lightsaber appeared and more droids were destroyed.

"Artoo, locate a computer port and find the Chancellor, hurry!" Anakin ordered and the little droid raced away, "Now to find Eyan…" Anakin then muttered under his breath.

"Too late, I already found you!" Eyan said as he leapt over his head and sliced the droid that Anakin was about to destroy from top-to-toe in half.

"Okay, let's clear the hangar." Anakin said with a faint smile and he sliced the droid that now stood behind Eyan in two very different pieces.

"Surrender." A digital voice said and Anakin and Eyan looked up to see another group of battle droids.

The two disagreed and five minutes later the two deactivate their lightsabers, the last few droids still sinking on their knees and moaning very human for them being droids.

They walked towards R2 and he showed a topograph of the ship.

"Did you locate the Chancellor?" a little orb appeared on the top of the spire.

Eyan followed it and recognized the place, "There, on the top of the spire, the General's Quarters." Anakin nodded, "And the General then?" the orb moved towards the bridge.

"How about guards?" the orb disappeared.

"Well, this is too convenient to be anything else than a trap." Anakin said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"And we have a policy on traps," Eyan said, "Let's spring it." Anakin finished with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, you like it? Please tell me in a Review, and Enjoy of course!


	8. Count Dooku

**CHAPTER EIGHT: COUNT DOOKU  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aboard The <em>Invisible Hand

* * *

><p>"Let's move." Anakin said and R2-D2 disengaged his data-jack from the computer port.<p>

"No Artoo, you stay here, why? Someone has to stay in computer contact!" Anakin said as R2 followed him and Eyan, R2 made a sad noise.

"Artoo, you need to guide us through here," Eyan threw him a communicator, which R2 easily caught, "We'll stay in contact." The droid shrilled an if-you-say-so and returned to the computer port.

* * *

><p>Count Dooku of Serenno turned around and looked at the shadow, who was waiting patiently in a chair behind the holo-image of Yeshan and Skywalker cutting through the doomed droids, they fought as a perfect team, very different than their encounter on Tythe a few hours before.<p>

"Master," Dooku started with a sigh, unsure of how to put what he was about to say.

"Count Dooku.".

"Are you sure we shouldn't just kill them both off?" Dooku said, putting his current line of thought right there out in the open.

"Why? They are perfect, both of them, Skywalker hasn't been irretrievably poisoned with the ideas of the Jedi and neither has Yeshan let himself been, the two just need to be kicked over the edge, and you my faithful apprentice, are the foot that will aid them in that." The shadow named Darth Sidious told him, Dooku sighed.

"My apprentice, aren't they the most powerful two men in the Galaxy, or do you feel mistreated by me saying this?" the shadow asked.

"No my Master, we've ensured that they are the two best, but I find them not ready for the power of the Sith, Yeshan carries too much _compassion-_" "which will be his own undoing." The shadow was quick to respond, "-And Skywalker, he lacks the _discipline_ for the dark side, an that arm, _revolting_." Dooku's lip curled in distaste.

"I may agree about Yeshan, if you judge him to be too… _tight_, then end his life, his fate may be to die and push Skywalker over the edge, as Kenobi's death _almost_ did." He shadow hissed, "But Skywalker, he is perfect, his arm adds just that bit of drama, no one can look at him and question his honor, my apprentice, play your part and you will be handsomely rewarded…".

"Yes, my capture will show Skywalker's power, and the death of his well-known partner will add just that extra bit of drama…" Dooku mused, "Skywalker is very powerful, even more so than me." The shadow said.

"Which is exactly why it might be best to kill him, he is a threat to us both." Dooku said stubbornly.

"But my apprentice, are you then so sure that you _can_?" the shadow asked and Dooku took a second to think about it.

"What good is power without the proper discipline to guide it? I think I can manage the two." Dooku replied then and the shadow shrugged, "How fortunate am I to have an apprentice who feels it is correct to _lecture_ me…".

"I am sorry, my Master, I have overstepped." Dooku backed out and the shadow smiled.

"Do not worry, play you part Count Dooku of Serenno, Darth Tyranus, I will spare you the embarrassment of a death at his hands, for now, let the comedy play…".

For the first time, Dooku looked, really looked, at the shadow, it was a man, a man who the whole Galaxy knew.

"Yes Master," he told Chancellor Palpatine of Naboo, "I will.".

* * *

><p>The Two lightsabers flashed again and the two bulky B2 Super Battle Droids fell on their knees, then a <em>clank <em>sounded as they hit the floor.

"I think that was the last of them." Eyan said and Anakin nodded.

A metal to metal sound was heard and the two Jedi Knights looked up, "Destroyers!" Anakin hissed and two blue blades of hope flared to life.

"Correction, I _thought_ that that was the last of them." Eyan said and backed away as two balls stopped, unfolded tripod legs, a head and two arms mounting twin-barreled rapid shooting blasters, then spawned blue shield.

"It doesn't matter, let's get out of here, this is the right elevator anyway." Anakin said as he shook his head, deflecting the endless barrage of red plasma bolts that the twin barreled blasters spawned.

"I'm right behind you!" Eyan shouted as he send his lightsaber in constant loops and reflected the bolts at their source.

Anakin stepped backwards and entered the elevator, quickly followed by Eyan, he pressed the button to go up and the doors closed, blocking the barrage of red plasma bolts, the two deactivated their sabers and looked at each other.

"Hands up, Jedi." A digital voice said and the two peered behind them, "I said hands up.".

Two lightsabers landed in Jedi hands and two overhand slashes announced a very short battle, a battle in which only the Jedi attacked.

The droids never got a chance.

The elevator went up, and up, and the two Jedi waited.

"So, are you ready?" Eyan asked, never even looking at Anakin, and staring at the door just as Anakin was.

"Most certainly, I am ready." He replied confident and Eyan smiled.

"Good to know." Eyan said.

"It became time Dooku paid." Anakin said and Eyan looked at him, "You sense Dooku?".

"Yes." Anakin stated and Eyan felt his starting anger towards Dooku as he started remembering what Dooku had done to him, the silence of the elevator wasn't doing any good.

Eyan touched Anakin on his arm, he was a bit smaller than Anakin he noticed, "Anakin, there's no one with who I'd rather fight Dooku, you can count on me to guard your back." He said softly and Anakin smiled at him.

"Why don't you guard the front? That's where all the good stuff is, after all." Eyan replied with a smile.

"I'll try to keep up." Eyan said, " 'Do or do not, there is no try'" Anakin quoted Yoda with a smile.

"Fine then, I'll keep up with you." Eyan corrected himself and Anakin gave him an older-brother smile.

"Let's do this.".

The metal doors slid open and Anakin and Eyan entered the General's Quarters, the room was dark, but the flashes and explosions outside lit the path up, and the two Jedi found their way to the shadow in the metal chair easily, then the lights flashed back on.

What they found sitting in the chair, froze their blood.

Chancellor Palpatine, and he looked _frightened_.

Anakin couldn't imagine what had scared the good man this bad, the only thing he could imagine now, is what he was going to do to make the Sith pay for this.

He wasn't sure if Eyan felt the same, but the emotion on his face before he wiped it away was saying he was.

Eyan bowed respectfully, "Chancellor." He inclined his head.

"Anakin, _behind_ you…" the Chancellor said, ignoring Eyan completely, and the two Jedi Knights turned around.

On the balcony, up the two curved stairs the two had come down to enter the room, stood Count Dooku, and Anakin growled as much, "_Dooku_….".

With a gracious flip Dooku landed on the floor and was now at equal height as Anakin, who let his cloak fall from his shoulders, Eyan quickly followed.

"Swords please, we don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor, now _do_ _we_?".

"Get help, you're no match for _him_, he's a _Sith_ _Lord_!" Chancellor Palpatine said warning.

"I'm sorry Sir, _Sith_ _Lords_ are our specialty…" Eyan said with a gentle smile that Anakin recognized as being Obi-Wan's.

A lightsaber the color of synthetic blood shine activated, along with an expression of distaste on Dooku's face.

Anakin had been having trouble with this so far.

Now.

He had no trouble with it at all.

Eyan looked at him with a remember-what-I-said look and Anakin nodded in response.

"This time we do it together." Anakin said, "I was about to say that…" was Eyan's response, then the double _snap-hiss _of two lightsabers activating followed.

* * *

><p>Anakin stood in a Shien ready-stance and Eyan in a simple Shii-Cho stance, but they were both calmly focused on the job, Dooku smiled, this would be easy…<p>

Then three blades crossed, two blue and one red, Dooku smiled further, this would be easy, Eyan flipped over his head and tried an already desperate cut at his head, but Dooku simply moved out of the way, causing the blue blade to nearly hit Anakin.

_Yes_, he thought, _this is going to be easy… _

Dooku moved very little, all was going automatically, once in a while he took a step backwards, causing the two Jedi to nearly fall over each other, was this really the work of Yeshan and Skywalker? Were they really this well-known because of their skills? Right now it was looking like the Chancellor had greatly almost impossibly exaggerated their power.

Dooku easily parried Anakin's Shien whip-cracks and evaded Eyan's acrobatics in Ataru with through and through customary grace, he nearly laughed.

"Oh come on," He said as he parried both blades at once, "You've got to be _kidding_ me!".

The only response he got, after maybe ten minutes of playing around, was a gentle smile of Eyan, before he shot up.

Anakin was a spearhead, driving forward, only an twist of Dooku's wrist that did not come naturally to a human saved him from having a lightsaber driven through his heart, and just after that, in milliseconds- no, picoseconds, a wheel of blue lightning appeared and slashed his defense away.

He withdrew to the table with a gracious leap, then looked around, where had _that_ come from, that had been _entirely_ too close.

But by the time he'd touched down on the table Eyan was already there to meet him, when Dooku easily blocked his attack, Anakin came sailing from the sky and Dooku wanted to react by stepping aside, but _Eyan's_ blade had already cut him off with a wheel of _blue_ sparkling _lightning_ that had again come out of _nowhere_, followed by Anakin's _boot_ hitting Dooku's _face_ at full _velocity_.

Dooku found himself experiencing a sudden, unexpected, self explaining and entirely distressing _bad_ _feeling_ about the situation.

These two Jedi clowns might be actually, just might, able to _defeat_ him.

Period.

They had suckered him, Anakin's Shien ready-stance had been a ruse, the Jedi was a Djem So specialist, and his sheer strength that provided his blade the kinetic velocity was overpowering Dooku's Makashi.

Then Eyan's Shii-Cho and Ataru had also been full ruse, he himself was a master in his Master's style, Soresu, and a fine user as Dooku had ever seen, his defense was a lethal attack.

They countered his every move, very quickly driving him up the curved stairs and disintegrating the B2 Super Battle Droids he'd brought with him, just in case.

Then, in the faintest of a gap in their constant attacking, Dooku picked Eyan up with the Force, and threw him across the room, but just before hitting the viewport, Eyan flipped and repositioned himself on the ground, spreading his arms for balance.

Anakin was already full on Dooku, he was a ball of blue lightning, dispatching everything in his way and driving Dooku against the railing of the balcony.

Then the shape of a black boot and him falling down the balcony, Dooku quickly repositioned himself with help of the Force but his Force reserve was drawing close to running out.

An even more distressing feeling crept up Dooku's spine as he saw Anakin stand on the spot he'd been standing picoseconds ago, and then Eyan full on him, right there to meet him the second he was on the ground again after falling from the balcony.

Now he again threw Eyan across the room, this time with force that surprised himself as much as Eyan, who rolled over a sharp strut in the floor and then skidded unconsciously to a stop against the wall, still with great speed.

Eyan was now out of the match.

Anakin had Dooku fall back as quick as he dared with three quick powerful blasts of sheer kinetic energy at face-height.

Then their blades locked.

"I can sense your fear, your _anger_, but you don't use them." Dooku tried, desperately fighting his own blade, but Anakin was put simply too powerful and threw him back.

Three more blasts, unintentionally, Dooku had unlocked something in Anakin that he now wished he hadn't, and the Chancellor wasn't helping.

"Anakin, _use_ your anger, _kill_ _him!_" he was yelling from the sideline.

_Kill_… _me_? Dooku thought astonished, but he already felt what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, what do you think? Is it good?, will Dooku save himself?, after all, you never know when I'm the writer…

Please Review and Enjoy!


	9. The Mission's End

**CHAPTER NINE: THE MISSION'S END**

* * *

><p><em>The <em>InvisibleHand_, The General's Quarters_

* * *

><p>"Rage is your weapon!" Palpatine tells Anakin Skywalker, and his heart unlocks, the furnace that so far had been shielded by the code of the Jedi is unlocked, and burned through Dooku's defense like fire through ice.<p>

Anakin nods inward, _oh_**,** he nearly thought, _I get it now…_

Then the play is on, it's not a battle anymore, only a play, the outcome is known to everyone now, who will win is already decided, but the play is still on, Dooku versus Skywalker, a one time only performance, for an audience of one.

The lightsabers still clashed onto each other killing all the other sounds that were made, hissing violently as they touched the metal of the floor or the walls, and Dooku still believed that he could win, until he looked up.

In Anakin's eyes, he saw the promise of hell, and it told him more, it told him that hell would come soon, way too soon as a matter of fact.

A blue flash left a trail of white-hot sparks flying towards his eyes, Anakin had decided and the sparks blinded Dooku.

* * *

><p>Eyan pushed himself up, then he looked at Anakin, in all reality, Anakin was slicing through Dooku's lightsaber hand, then through the other, and then, finally, after catching the scarlet flash that was Dooku's blade, he stabbed the two lightsabers through Dooku's heart, without any hesitation whatsoever.<p>

_Now! _

Eyan heard the voice, it was Obi-Wan's, and he responded to it as he had before, at various missions with his former Master, he concentrated.

Red, pure red, not crystal but smoke orbs drained from Dooku's corpse, and they floated violently towards Eyan, then entered his stretched out hand, and Eyan felt the dark side clearing out of it, his thoughts trailed of, though he didn't know why.

His thoughts trailed off to Ahsoka, and Anakin, and part of Eyan realized that he wasn't just absorbing Dooku's strength, but he was also sending it to Ahsoka and Anakin, splitting it up and sharing it with the others.

Eyan opened his eyes, he saw Anakin walking towards Palpatine, unlocking the binders on the chair and saying: "That was wrong, he was an unarmed prisoner, I shouldn't have done that,".

It was the truth, and Eyan got the sickening feeling that it was all Palpatine's idea, everything, even that it hadn't been Obi-Wan telling him to use his ability, but Palpatine, and he had also split the power up.

Maybe, unintentionally, he'd send the power that Palpatine had intended for himself, to Ahsoka, Eyan blinked, it couldn't be true, Palpatine wasn't Force-sensitive, nor one of his tribe, he couldn't have, it had probably all been his imagination, it _had_ to be.

He stumbled towards the two and inclined his head, "Chancellor, Anakin.".

"You don't look too good." Anakin started saying, "There'll be medical attention when we get out of here, we should leave quickly." Palpatine cut him off, his voice sharp.

"Yes, we should…" Eyan repeated agreeing and Anakin looked at him, _you all right?_

Eyan replied also telepathically, _I think so._

The three walked towards the elevator and immediately the doors opened, R2-D2 came out, making a very shrill sound that also sounded like a scream, and racing towards the wall, bumping into it and then making a confused _wow _sound.

"Artoo?" Eyan asked and the answer came through the two elevators next to it.

About twenty Destroyer droids surrounded them.

"Eyan, you're Master was Obi-Wan, right?" Anakin asked, Eyan nodded, he didn't know why Anakin would ask that because Anakin already knew that.

"Then I hope you've got some of his negotiating skill…" Anakin continued, staring at the destroyer droids.

"Ah, well…" Eyan said, and he didn't need to finish what he was going to say, "Let's trust in the Force…" Anakin said with a you-know-what-I-mean look.

* * *

><p><em>On the bridge of the <em>Invisible Hand

* * *

><p>"Ah, General Yeshan, and Skywalker," The impressive cyborg General Grievous said as he let his fingers inspect the two lightsabers the B1 battle droid had just given him, "Your weapons, I am looking forward to adding them to my collection." He said as he let the two sabers slip into his cloak.<p>

"Your little rescue failed," Grievous said, as he activated a green lightsaber that Eyan recognized as being the one Grievous had stolen from Ahsoka some time ago, "And now, now I will execute you, you will die at the blade of your pathetic Togruta friend." He snorted as he pointed the forest green blade at Eyan.

"Oh, I don't think so…" Eyan said with a grin that Grievous and Anakin recognized as being from Obi-Wan, that grin was a habit Eyan had taken over from Obi-Wan.

"Yes, _we_, are in control here." Anakin said and he looked at Artoo, who was already using every tool in the tiny droid's body to distract everyone, his fusion welder spraying sparks hot enough to melt durasteel.

Even though Grievous electronic enhanced senses should've prepared him for this distraction, he still startled, and the lightsaber fell free from his hand, together with two that were pulled from within his cloak.

Anakin caught his lightsaber, and Eyan send Ahsoka's to his belt and caught his own, two bars of blue spat into the torsos of battle droids.

"What!" Grievous finally reacted, and he quickly waved the magnaguards to take the Chancellor away.

"Oh no, you're not." Anakin said with a laugh and started fighting the two Magnaguards that were guiding Palpating out of the room.

After all the other droids with weapons on the bridge were killed, and the Neimoidians and pilot droids were running around, fearing for their lives, Eyan joined him.

The Magnaguard approached him with its shock staff wheeling purple circles, any attempt from Eyan to get his blade through would be smacked away.

Eyan backed away, it was his way, his style, anyway, he carefully passed the scared-to-death Neimoidians that were holding the Invisible Hand's wreckage up and tried a chop at the Magnaguard's arm, it sliced it clean off, but the droid quickly responded and the side-slash of the shock staff nearly hit Eyan.

"Whoops, I am so terribly sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you…" Eyan said with a smile and sliced through the brain-case of the droid, then followed through till his lightsaber had split the right leg of the droid.

He walked towards Palpatine and rid it of the two B1 battle droids that were pulling him away from the battle.

Followed by slicing the stun cuffs open and protecting Palpatine from the plasma bolts coming from a hold out blaster in Grievous' hands.

"Anakin!" he shouted as Anakin severed the Magnaguards right half from the left, "Grievous!" Anakin looked up and the two quickly blocked Grievous path.

"Oh no, you're not going _anywhere_." Anakin said and Eyan blinked, Grievous reached for the Shock staff the Magnaguard had dropped when Eyanhad destroyed it.

"You _fools_!" Grievous set the shock staff to overload and threw it to the window, it got sick in it and cracks started to appear, then, along with everything that has not been bolted to the floor, the ceiling blew out, the vacuum was too much for it.

Anakin, the Chancellor and Eyan had to grab hold of anything rather quickly to prevent being sucked out too, and, Eyan was rather pleased to discover that Grievous had been blown away too.

Until the cyborg's metal claws hit the metal hull of the Invisible Hand and he climbed to the escape pods, then left.

A metal frame slid in front of the broken viewport and the gust stopped, a gust that had been more of a hurricane.

Two lightsabers activated again and the ship began to topple to almost forty-five degrees downwards.

The Neimoidians left the bridge screaming and scared, the ship was going to crash, it had sustained too much damage to maintain orbit, the claxons and alarms told the two Jedi, Chancellor and Astromech droid as much too.

"Eh, Anakin, you're the mechanic and pilot of us four, you think you can fly this wreck?" Eyan asked as he watched the green screen of one of the may computer consoles on the bridge.

"Whether I can get thins thing to perform a controlled crash or not?" Anakin said with a grim laugh, "Even in its normal state, this cruiser is not made to land ever." At hearing this Palpatine swallowed, and Eyan sighed.

"This wasn't the best plan we've ever had..." he said.

"This was a _plan_?" Palpatine yelled panicky.

"Well, don't take it too personal Eyan, even _you_ couldn't have foreseen the ship from crashing, and facing both Dooku and Grievous, we did a good job so far, no need to change that." Anakin said with a nearly failing optimistic voice.

" 'Even' you doesn't say much, let's just land this thing. Captain, what are your orders?" Eyan asked and Anakin sat down in the Captain's chair, behind an alien console.

"Strap yourselves in, we're coming in hot," he sighed, then muttered, "Way too hot…".

* * *

><p>As soon as Eyan sat down and R2 and the Chancellor had done as well, a new alarm sounded, Eyan immediately lifted his hands from the console and held them in the air.<p>

"It wasn't me!" Anakin frowned, then pressed a button on the console, "Me neither, I haven't done anything yet, oh, wait, we're under attack, someone's shooting at us." Anakin said as calm as if he were ordering dinner, but the scowling frown on his face told different.

"Eyan, see if you can talk with the bridge of the _Indomitable, _otherwise they're gonna blast us to pieces before we can even attempt to enter the _atmosphere_ safely.".

"_Indomitable_, this is the Jedi, cease fire, we have the Chancellor and need assistance." Eyan said through the comm and hoped that the relay hadn't been shot to space dust.

"_The Chancellor?_" the digitalized voice of Admiral Lorth Needa said, and immediately the shooting stopped, "_We'll assist you, tell me what you need._" The admiral said, trying to sound calm, but Eyan knew he wasn't, what he saw was the hope of the Republic burning towards the atmosphere- no, not even, they probably weren't going to make it even _there_.

Eyan glanced at Anakin, who nodded, gesturing Eyan to take the rudder and keep the ship steady.

"Well, first of all, we need a flight of fireships, if we don't get the burn-out under control, there won't be enough hull left to get us to the surface, let alone _land_. " Eyan said, starting to calm down.

"_Already onto your position, anything else?_" the admiral said and Anakin responded.

"We need a reinforced landing stripe to set her down, hardened with the strongest dura- or pecra steel we have." Eyan heard an positive response, but then the comm failed and they were on their own, Anakin looked at him with a grim face.

"We lost something…" his voice was barely audible above the sound of tortured metal and screeching flames when the back half of the ship broke of and burned in orbit.

R2-D2 beeped a nervous _uh-oh_ and the Chancellor look at the two as if they were crazy, remaining calm under _these_ circumstances.

What Anakin was doing, was impossible.

But to Anakin, impossible had an eerily close relation to being merely difficult.

And Anakin did it, that was all there was too it.

* * *

><p>Admiral Lorth Needa found himself staring at half of the once so proud flagship of general Grievous, the Invisible Hand, with open mouth.<p>

What was happening, live, in front of him, was the death of the Republic, they had won the day, the CIS forces were in full retreat, but when the ship that had been the center of it was falling towards Coruscant, he was feeling as if they were losing the war after this victory.

He was now praying, that when the fiery end came for the brave souls who were piloting that death trap, it would be quick.

If the Chancellor would burn in the atmosphere of Coruscant, then the whole Republic was burning with it, with pale faces, not even wiped clean from emotions, the whole bridge of countless Republic Cruisers was watching a ship, not even the biggest or most powerful, crash towards its obvious doom.

Down at the planet below, people were also watching, children were crying, and two certainly very special woman to the two Jedi in the doomed ship with them, others just watched the scene as any other dead ship crashing during the battle, the children could feel it, and the two woman knew what it was, and how much this particular crash meant.

Everyone looked away as the ship hit the durasteel reinforced landing stripe and nearly buckled under the impact, even more so when the big fiery spearhead rammed right through the flight control platform and smashed through the metal bridge that connected the two sides of the landing stripe with each other.

Now the adults too started to comprehend the impact of that which was happening, clones were running towards the landing stripe and fireships were tending to the still moving wreckage of the Invisible Hand.

Then, the ship skidded to a stop, the viewport and all other weak areas of the ship collapsing in a fiery explosion as the ship sighed on its final resting place, the bridge, had _exploded_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Could this be, the third chapter of this day? Possibly?, this is madness!

Well, its not, it is another chapter, for you guys, have fun reading and if you'd be so kind to leave a review I'd very appreciate it, thanks!


	10. Warm Welcome

**CHAPTER TEN: WARM WELCOME **

* * *

><p><em>The landing stripe on Coruscant<em>

* * *

><p>The Thrusters of the gunship screeched as the pilot send the LAATi in a sideways landing, and by the time he'd killed the thrusters, the Jedi that had been standing in the open troop bay had already jumped of and walked towards the four men that were standing very close to the exit of the remainder of the Invisible Hand, the pilot had heard of the one that had set the ship down, and had many questions, but the Jedi he was transporting didn't seem to like people who were asking him.

Mace Windu strode towards the group of four with haste, The Chancellor, Anakin Skywalker and Eyan Yeshan were a mess, and even the droid didn't look like its extraordinary sophisticated programming was able to process what had just happened.

"Chancellor, are you all right? Do you need medical attention? I have fully equipped field surgery standing by." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, and Anakin and Eyan gave him a respectful yet dazed nod, they'd gotten of the bridge just in time before it, and many other parts of the ship, had exploded.

"No, I am quite all right, thanks to these three here, just a bit dazed." He said, pointing at Anakin, Eyan and even their astromech droid, R2-D2.

"How about you two?" Mace asked the two Jedi, who were starting to return to normal again.

"I'm fine." Anakin said and he looked as if he meant it, "Me too, that field surgery must be needed somewhere else." Eyan didn't look like he was fine at all, a smear of blood running from his scalp to the side of hit mouth and his clothing scorched at all sides.

Mace waved the gunship off and it roared away.

"Master Windu?" Eyan started with a playful smile, "Yes?", "Dooku, he is dead.".

Mace listened to the echo of those words in awe, that meant, that the CIS would slowly start cracking, and eventually, shatter…

"That is…" he couldn't quite finish the sentence so he took a new breath, "That is the best news I have heard in years, really? You killed him?" Mace asked, regarding both Eyan and Anakin, who nodded in response, looking distantly.

"My friend is too modest, _he_ killed Dooku." Eyan said with a continues smile.

"That's… amazing! How did you do it?" Mace asked, and immediately saw that Anakin didn't like the question.

Palpatine answered for him, "Oh, it was something extraordinary, I think I should describe it as that Anakin was just a bit more _motivated_, Dooku was simply fighting to win, but Anakin, if I may presume the honor, was fighting for a friend." The words stung, true as the may be, the Council had never liked the close relation between Palpatine and Anakin.

"And you, where were _you_ in this?" Mace asked Eyan, then realized he wasn't as much asking as blaming him for it.

"I, oh, I uh, was taking a nap the second half of the battle…" Eyan said with a broad smile.

"Dooku may have been a bit over-confident after having disposed of Yeshan so… _quickly_…" Palpatine said and Eyan blushed while looking away.

"We'll hear the full report later, in the Council chamber, for now lets just return to the Senate, people have been notified you want to make a statement on the HoloNet." Mace said with a nod at Palpatine.

* * *

><p><em>The Senate building<em>

* * *

><p>The Shuttle set down on the docking platform and Mace gestured at Eyan, the doors opened and Anakin stepped out after Palpatine, but Eyan stayed behind.<p>

"Eyan, aren't you coming?" Anakin said when he noticed as much.

"No, I don't have half the courage for politics, plus, someone has to be the heroic poster boy.".

"Poster _man_.".

"Quite right, poster man, go meet your fans, I'll do the hard work and deliver my report to the Council, have fun spending a glorious day with the senators." Eyan said as he leaned against the door.

"You have fun in the Temple." Anakin said with a shake of his head and ran off to the politicians and HoloNet supporters.

Then the doors closed and the shuttle too off again, Eyan found himself alone with Windu now, and he wasn't liking the grim and raw look on his face a bit.

"Eyan, sit down." Mace gestured at a chair, "There's something, regarding the Chancellor, and your friends, you need to know…".

Eyan swallowed, not liking this one bit.

* * *

><p><em>The Jedi Temple<em>

* * *

><p>Eyan stumbled away from the Council Chamber, the conversation with Windu, then the report in front of the Council, no part of it had been right, nothing about it was right.<p>

But now he realized something else, something that tried to bring a smile to his face, that had turned grey after so much bad news.

He moved through the hallway, ignoring the happy greetings and congratulating from the other Jedi, he had only one Jedi on his mind, and he knew exactly where that Jedi was now.

He turned around the corner and pressed that delightfully quick-to-respond button next to the door and the door slid aside.

Then, as soon as the door had closed behind him, they fell into each others arms.

"Eyan!" Ahsoka said exited to see him after such a long time, "Eyan…".

"I'm here Ahsoka, right here…" Eyan replied and pressed his head against hers.

"There were rumors, terrible rumors that... t-that you had _died_. I've been having nightmares of you _dying_ ever since you left." She started shaking, and it became worse every second, every trembling breath.

"I-in an explosion, and, when the bridge exp-ploded, _Eyan_…" she said and Eyan guided her to the bed in the room, the only thing that kept her standing was Eyan.

"Ahsoka, I wouldn't die, ever, I will always return to you," he said and looked her in the eyes with a compassionate smile.

"I'm s-sorry, I should be stronger than this, I'm a J-Jedi." Ahsoka sobbed and wiped the sudden tears from her eyes.

Eyan put his arms around her and smiled.

"It's okay, I've missed you, it's been way to long…".

"_Seven_ _months_, how could they do that to us?" Ahsoka said with a face that tried to be strong but showed her about to burst into tears again.

"Ahsoka, you need to know, that I _love_ you." Eyan said and was surprised that he said it himself.

"Y-you _love_ me?" Ahsoka repeated trembling, Eyan smiled, his time with Anakin had taught him enough about love to understand that love was what they were both experiencing right now.

"Yes Ahsoka, I _love_ you…" Eyan said, still surprised that he hadn't chickened out yet.

"Eyan, I think, that I love you too…" Ahsoka said and a smile appeared as sun breaking through clouds that brought rain.

"C'mon Ahsoka, its not very you to cry, you are Ahsoka Tano, the best knight of the Order." Eyan said with an undeniable smile which Ahsoka returned.

"I'm sorry, I guess I've been with Padmé for too long, I'm starting to pick up bad habits…" Ahsoka said and suddenly her tears were all gone.

"Padmé? She doesn't seem like someone who would cry a lot…" Eyan said with his arm still around Ahsoka's still faintly trembling body.

For maybe a minute Ahsoka said nothing, silently weighing if it was worth it to betray Padmé's trust to tell Eyan.

"Eyan, I'm only telling this because I trust you, and I need someone to tell it, because I can't talk to Padmé about it anymore. Padmé and Anakin are _married_." She looked at him, he didn't move a muscle, not a bit, his smile didn't even fade.

"That's okay Ahsoka, Anakin already told me when we were falling towards Coruscant, he told me through the Force, because he must have sensed that every bit of me thought of you…" Eyan confessed and Ahsoka looked at him, then she lay her hand on his jaw.

"Come here you crazy!" she kissed him and pushed him back on the bed.

* * *

><p><em>The Jedi Temple, late in the night<em>

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker bounced up the stairs and ran past the pillars of the entrance, everyone else was asleep so no one would see him slipping in.<p>

"Had a nice day, Anakin?" a voice said from behind him, Anakin turned around.

Eyan came from behind a pillar and walked towards him.

"You spoke with Ahsoka, I guess?" Anakin said and pointed at the bit of brown on Eyan's cheek, lipstick, which Eyan quickly wiped off.

"Well, _talk_ isn't exactly the word I'd use…" Eyan replied with a broad grin.

"I'm glad you two get along so well." Anakin said and yawned.

"And where have you been? You missed the briefing." Eyan said.

"I have no regrets, I've been with Padmé…" he whispered and the two walked through the door, finding Shaak Ti standing there, she looked surprised.

"What are you two doing out so late?" she asked and Eyan and Anakin looked at each other.

"Talking." Eyan replied, "Filling Anakin in on what he missed, but half of it he already knew anyway." He continued and glanced at Anakin, who send him a _thank-you _telepathically, but not hearable to Shaak Ti.

"Yes, I must say you both did a tremendous job and great service to the Republic, it won't be long till you two are sitting in the Council I'm sure." She said, and Anakin almost believed that she'd caught his thought.

_After all that what Master Windu has shared with me that you don't even know, I'm quite sure that they won't… _Eyan reasoned and realized that it was not so obvious as he though, but he wouldn't be let in the Council so that the masters still had a grip on both him and Anakin, he then thought.

"Thank you, Master Ti, I appreciate you saying that." Anakin said with a nod but Eyan could immediately sense a change in Anakin, maybe Shaak Ti had too, but she certainly didn't show so.

"Your welcome," she said with a gentle voice, "Now if you two will excuse me, I have to go, good night." She walked away with a smile and as soon as she was out of hearing range Eyan asked: "Anakin, I sensed something in you changed, what is it?".

"Nothing, good night to you too." Anakin said with a grim face as he turned away and moved to his room.

"Good night to you all the same, sleep well…" Eyan said sadly and moved towards his own room.

* * *

><p><em>The undercity of Coruscant<em>

* * *

><p>There is a place on Coruscant whereonly a couple beams of sunlight reach the actual ground itself, it is a place where law runs free, except for one small area, an area the size of a small village.<p>

Here, the tribe of sprites lives.

Around this place, many legends lie, whenever clone squads do their patrol there, they find only an abandoned tent camp, and once in a while a creature stirring the place, a bird, or sometimes a fox.

Of course, creatures like them aren't supposed to be there, but over time the clones didn't even bother with them anymore.

But these creatures, they are the members of the tribe of sprites.

And they too, have their legends, for example, the legend of the wolf, a very unoriginal legend, about a time where everything seems lost, and war has escalated to worse than catastrophe.

But then, a hero shows up, with the power to subdue giants, a hero with the loyalty of a dog, the fierceness of a predator and the very sprite and spirit of a wolf.

He, is what represents light.

The elders of the tribe tell the children this legend as a story, and some parents use it as a bed-time story for their kids, and so the children believe it, and the one place that is still blessed with sun-rays every day is a cherished place by the children.

The parents know better, its just a legend.

But the children sometimes pray to this hero, ask him to protect them, and the parents can't bear to tell the children that it is all a legend, a lie.

Because they too, in the deepest spot, in the unreachable part of their heart, believe it too.

And sometimes, when no one is looking, they pray that this hero will stop the darkness that is, and is to come.

This hero, this loyal, fierce wolf, is Eyan Yeshan, proud member of the tribe of sprites, wielder of the burden that is the power to subdue giants, the Force and more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm not going to upload this as the fourth chapter of the day ( My friend got to read it before you guys did, aren't you jealous? ), so when you see it, please note this, have fun, leave a review and please enjoy!


	11. Confusion

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: CONFUSION**

* * *

><p><em>Outside Council chambers, a few very depressing days later<em>

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Ahsoka Tano asked the moment Eyan tried to sneak past her, as wrong as that sounds.<p>

Eyan sighed in surrender, "To the Council, they have a mission for me…" he admitted and looked at Ahsoka's expression, "Don't worry, I don't think I'll be gone for that long." He tried a smile.

"It's not that, well, not that entirely, it's Anakin." Ahsoka let out a long and pained sigh, "I'm worried about him.".

"I know, he's been very depressed since we returned to Coruscant, I've tried to talk to him over and over but he just won't give in a bit, I asked the Council if I could stay near Anakin so that I could keep an eye on him, but I don't think they realize how bad Anakin is." Eyan replied sympathetically.

"Eyan, don't worry too much if you go on a mission, I think I can help, a more subtle approach might do the trick…" Ahsoka said with an attempt to put up a smile, but it failed quickly, something was wrong and every single Jedi in this Temple could feel it in the Force.

"Good luck with that, I hope you are right." Eyan said with a nod and turned away.

"Good luck to you too." Ahsoka said and nodded at the Council chamber door, then a frisk smile appeared, Eyan returned it happily.

"Don't let yourself get eaten alive over there." Ahsoka added, "Oh, you just stay clear from trouble and let me in it." Eyan replied and Ahsoka nodded understanding.

"Well, bye." Ahsoka said with a nod to herself and left, then Eyan entered the Council chamber.

Everyone there looked at him.

"Masters." Eyan inclined his head and made a slight almost transparent bow.

"Yeshan." Mace returned a nod and so did some of the other Masters, something about the scene seemed awfully familiar.

"Eyan Yeshan, we have called you here because we have good news, and bad news at the same time." Mace said grimly.

"Located Grievous on Utapau, clone forces have." Yoda said steadily.

"That's…" Eyan's face lit up like the first sunrays reaching through the forests on Kashyyyk in the morning ,"That's _tremendous_!" as Senator Organa had said, the fighting will stop when Grievous is dead, and so we will continue until he is spare parts.

And now they had found him.

"But, what's the bad news?" Eyan asked, turning serious again.

"You know of Anakin's appointment to the Council?" Mace asked and stared asking at him with his head angled down a bit.

"No, he didn't tell me, that's great!" Eyan said, turning happy but then immediately sad again, "That's why he was so down lately isn't it? Something-" "We didn't make him a Master, he just attends to Council meetings in service of the Chancellor." Eyan swept his face clean of emotion, _uh_-_oh_-ing in his head.

"He… speaks of the Chancellor's office as _we _now." Mace said and if Eyan hadn't swept his face clean of emotions it would have been now, it was as if a sledge-hammer had it him in the face.

"Masters, I need to stay-" "No." Mace said steadfast, "No, you need some time away from the politics, that is why we voted for _you_ to go.".

"Masters," Eyan started with a panicky laugh, "I'm honored that you would think that I am capable of killing Grievous, but I need to stay with Anakin, it might be a good idea to get him away from the politics as well, you know what is-" "No, we need the Chosen One here, you _have_ to go, and you _will_ defeat Grievous. Am I clear?".

Eyan sighed in surrender, "I will, of course, abide the will of the Council, yes, you are clear Master." He said with his head down.

"Good, then let us go through the preparations, first, we've prepared an force large enough to take at least three times the system of Utapau, second, no one on Utapau knows about this." Mace announced and looked at Yoda.

"Beyond the Chancellor's office and the involved clone commanders, this news has not passed, a drop in and out mission this is." Yoda explained.

"Excuse me Masters, this has nothing to do with it, but why isn't Anakin here now then?" Eyan said, still not really comprehending what the Council was thinking right now about Anakin's confusion.

"Because we cannot trust Anakin's capabilities." Mace replied and Eyan watched him curiously.

"Do you mean that you don't think he can do the job, or that he can't be trusted to simply _do_ the job?".

"Both." Ki-Adi Mundi replied.

"Well, let me tell you; I'm quite sure Anakin can do anything." "But will he do the job?" Ki-Adi countered with an unchanged voice.

"Depends on what the job is." Eyan said and a feeling of uncertainty crossed the Council chamber.

"We, hmm... we asked him to report off the Chancellor's dealings, and of others around the Chancellor." Mace said reluctantly, obviously regretting ever bringing this up.

"You," Eyan almost couldn't say it, "You asked him to spy on a _friend_?".

"Then… Why?" he added.

"Hear the answer you need not, already know it you do." Yoda said sadly and an feeling of acknowledgment crossed the room.

"But, why _him_, of all people, how can you be as _ignorant_ to send _Anakin_ to spy on _his_ _friend?_" Eyan spat and Yoda and Mace looked at each other, Eyan… wasn't the person to fail at keeping his calm like this.

"Troubles of your own, you have, Yeshan?" Yoda said and Eyan exhaled heavily, all the Anakin-being-severely-depressed had made himself as much, and the Temple wasn't as calming any more, not since the war, not since_ Obi-Wan's death._

"I apologize Masters, I didn't mean to-" "No," Shaak Ti cut him off, "We are as much here to keep the world save as to make sure the younglings of this temple feel well, we're Jedi, and here to help." She said and something about her saying that made Eyan relax, he breathed in deeply and relaxing, and with the exhale temporarily went all his stress.

"Well, Anakin has been very down and depressed lately, I think he should be out, not in the middle of all the politics and the maneuvering, I would prefer it if he could come with me, I'd feel better and he could relax." Eyan sighed, looking at the surprisingly fascinating floor, not sure whether to tell the Council or not.

"Yesterday, Anakin told me that he wanted to be out in the fields again, if we could play the Yeshan and Skywalker-game for maybe a week, then everything would be all right…".

Yoda, Plo Koon and Mace looked at each other, being the ones to have engineered the maneuvering with Anakin in the middle.

"Yeshan, you can leave, prepare for your journey to Utapau, we have some discussing to do." Mace said and Eyan bowed and walked to the door, then, a second before he touched the button that would open the door, there was a yellow spark from across the room.

Eyan, still within that one second, traced it to Shaak Ti, well, her seat anyway, where now sat an majestic eagle, beautiful and deadly, as Mace had once described her.

She whispered something to him and Eyan nodded, then, well before the end of that one second, he left the room.

* * *

><p><em>In Ahsoka's bedroom<em>

* * *

><p>"So, Anakin said that-?" Eyan repeated and Ahsoka nodded seriously.<p>

"Yes, Padmé is pregnant." Ahsoka said while she was leaning against the door frame.

"That would explain something, their wedding can't be concealed for much longer then, how did you get him to tell you this?" Eyan said amazed.

"Oh, you know, 'pretty please?' Backed up by two big cute eyes." Ahsoka said with a grin.

"I can hardly believe that." Eyan said with a straight face, but it changed into an undeniable grin quickly.

"So what did you find out? What did the Council say?" Ahsoka asked and watched as Eyan shifted his stance to obvious discomfort.

"Anakin has been put under a lot of pressure, I'm sorry, but I'd rather not betray any more confidences, that's all I can say, Mace send me not to talk about anything to anyone." Eyan said.

"That's not what I meant, what about the mission they gave you.".

"I'm to go to Utapau." Eyan said with a clean face.

"But that's a wasteland, why would anyone go there?" Ahsoka asked frowning.

"Misery loves company: Grievous did." Eyan said.

"You're going there to kill him." Ahsoka said in disbelief, Eyan nodded in return.

"But, I love and respect you, why you? You're- well, Master Windu would be a much better choice, don't you think?" Ahsoka said apologetic.

"I have no idea, I trust them, I'm sorry Ahsoka…" Eyan walked to the door.

"And I'm not sure you _should _trust them…" Ahsoka said when he passed by her.

* * *

><p><em>Shaak Ti's chamber<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Eyan, it is good that you came." Shaak Ti said the moment Eyan had entered the room.<p>

"You said you could answer a few questions, master Ti, and I'm needing those desperately at the moment." Shaak Ti smiled gently "You mean Anakin needs the answers, or yourself really?".

"Both." Eyan said with a very tired sigh.

"Take a seat." Shaak Ti said and gestured at a comfortable chair.

"Thanks.".

"As you saw, I too am a member of the tribe of sprites, I have the sprite of an eagle, standing for beauty, lethality, and perspective. I have the overview, if you understand my meaning." She explained and Eyan nodded.

"Does the Council know?" Eyan asked "No, neither do they know of the tribe of sprites, I have kept that secret as it is: a secret." Shaak Ti looked at him like he'd seen only Ahsoka and Obi-Wan do before, a special way of compassion.

"You wanted answers; ask." She said admitting.

"I want to know what the council is trying to achieve, what I am really supposed to do and why the Council is pressuring Anakin this much…" Eyan said in one breath.

Shaak Ti nodded carefully "You just want to know what is going on, well, I can help." She took a deep breath.

"The Chancellor is taking more and more power, even Jedi power away. We fear he may be trying to control the Republic on his own, without the senate, without democracy. Anakin's relationship with the Chancellor got him a place in the Council, so that Anakin could spy on the Chancellor for us. And we think-no, know that Anakin is spying for both sides, you can understand the delicacy of the situation." Shaak Ti paused to take a breath.

"The one goal we have now is to end this war, so that the Chancellor 's powers are removed, and we can breath freely again. Grievous, after Dooku's death-" she nodded at Eyan with an acknowledging smile "- is the leader of the separatists, if we remove him, the CIS will collapse and the war will be over soon, Eyan, you are _the_ Master of Soresu: Obi-Wan has taught you well, you've surpassed him with your knowledge of other styles that you've gained with your special power, the simplicity of the style is its greatest weakness and strength at the same time, but with your knowledge of other styles, and soon, the wisdom to use them, you've more than compensated for this weakness and amplified the strength, does this answer your questions?" Shaak Ti said before Eyan could ask why _he_ was being send.

"Mostly, but I don't understand a few things, I'm honored that you would think I am a master of Soresu, and that I've surpassed Obi-Wan, but I certainly-" "Not _a_ master, _The_ Master, this is so you, and if you are you when you fight Grievous on Utapau, then you will win." Shaak Ti said, and the fog in Eyan's head started to clear.

"Thanks, but I still think Anakin should go with me, he needs some time away to clear his mind, Meditation won't do that to him." Eyan said looking down and a cold breeze entered through the open window.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you with that, I am only able to give you one more advice: Relax, go to the garden of the temple and win the trust of Yoda's Kybuck tonight, that ought to take your mind of the politics for a while, he's stubborn, but I'm sure you can do that." Shaak Ti smiled and Eyan remembered that he and Obi-Wan had been very good with animals over the years when h was still Obi-Wan's apprentice, and, honestly, Eyan still was the apprentice.

Just a very, very skilled apprentice, one who teaches the master.

Shaak Ti smiled in thought, yes, that was him all right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yep, Shaak Ti's one of the sprites in the story, and the eagle was perfect for her, also a predator and all that, hope you like it and thanks for the reviews Master zwork, zephyraria, alienvspredator5, Thisguyhere and Revanxbastila! I really appreciate them!

Please Review and Enjoy!


	12. The Orphan

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE ORPHAN **

* * *

><p><em>Utapau, The streets of Pau City<em>

* * *

><p>A scowl, a look that said 'get lost' and a not so gentle push out of the way: these were all an orphan like six-year old Ilia ever got from Pau city's inhabitants.<p>

She was an orphan, yes, but she wasn't homeless, actually, she had people that were her 'family', but they were not her real parents, her parents had died years ago, soon after she was born, no, this family was a foster family, and a bad one too, Ilia cried softly as she sat down on the side of the street through the shop street in Pau city.

They hit her sometimes, gave her little food and yelled at her for no reason, so whenever she got the chance, she slipped out of that house and wandered about in Pau city.

All Ilia really wanted was to leave Utapau and well, she knew that this would only happen in her wildest imaginations, go to a place like Naboo, or Kashyyyk, she'd heard about those places from spacers, and she could easily imagine those places being a heaven.

Ilia wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked around, her hair wavering behind her from the effects of the hyperwinds above the sinkhole Pau city was build in.

Something across the street had caught the little girls attention, something very much a white flash, and ignorant to the fact that the white flash, she could now see was a white wolf, could be very dangerous, after all, wolfs are wild animals, and not known to be as docile and relaxed as the local dragonmounts, the Varactyl, with which she sometimes played.

But her being a little girl, who has seen three meter high beasts play gently with her, she never imagined that the wolf would do anything to her.

She followed the wolf around for a bit, hiding behind trashcans and lights, unaware that the wolf already knew that she was there following him, and was waiting for any action on her side.

The wolf stopped for a moment, looking straight into her tear-soaked blue eyes, he gave her a compassionate look with two bright blue eyes of his own and then a challenging grin appeared on the wolf's face.

So she took that challenge, she walked up to the wolf and he turned around, but she timed it wrong, in the distance a clanking sound occurred, apparently the wolf had been scared by that and stupidly ran off _towards_ it.

"No, wait doggie, I just want to play, don't go there, that's a dangerous place!" Ilia followed in pursuit, but stopped herself, it was turning dark, if she'd end up lost following the wolf, she'd get beaten up when she got home, and she could never keep up with the wolf anyway.

Ilia turned around and started for home.

* * *

><p><em>The Venator <em>Vigilance, _hangar deck_

* * *

><p>The four commandos that formed Theta Squad stepped towards the LAATi where Commander Cody has said he'd be waiting for them.

"Good evening gentlemen." Commander Cody said the moment he saw Theta squad.

"Who's he talking to?" Tay, comedian and slicer of Theta squad, asked with fun dancing from his voice.

"Keep it quiet there." Gadi said, he was the leader of Theta squad and the wrist that put the power behind the squad, immediately being the reason why his name was Gadi, translating to wrist from Mando'ade, the language of the Mandalorians.

"Sir, InHeC is on, he can't hear that." In Helmet Communication, only the four members of the squad can hear each other talk, no outsiders, and Demo, obviously the demolitions spec. of Theta squad, was rather fond of having it.

"Nonetheless, let's keep it professional, save that enthusiasm for the Seppies." Gadi said with voice of which streamed leadership.

"Sir." Atin, Sniping expert of the squad, said acknowledging as the squad stopped in front of Commander Cody.

"Theta squad, as you know General Yeshan has been on Utapau gathering intel for four days now, and he has Grievous exact location." Cody started and the four commandos looked at each other: the General had done it again.

"Then why haven't we blown the location into space dust yet?" Tay asked and Cody regarded him eased.

"Chancellor's orders, the Jedi need the reputation he said to the HoloNet." Again the four commandos looked at each other, unsure of what the slight quavering in Cody's voice meant.

"But we need a back-up plan, I'm sending the actual location to your CO's HUD and I'm here to tell you that the Presents room is at your disposal, full access, your gunship will be leaving in an hour _exactly_, the gunship will be launched from an remote location so planetfall will take a while, suggest you check your shells during." Cody said as the commandos viewed the information streaming into their HUDs.

"You all got that?" Cody said and tilted his head slightly forward for emphasis.

"Yes Sir." The answer came as easy as possible to the army-drilled commandos.

"Then get a move on." Cody turned around and left.

"Sarge, orders?" Tay asked as Gadi was taking a long time taking in the intel his HUD gave him, which looked to most of the clones in the hangar as if he was simply lost in thought.

"This looks like a mission where we are going to be lying in one spot for a few days, hardly something for a back-up plan, what do you think boys?" Gadi regarded the others.

"The Chancellor's up to something?" Atin offered and Demo and Tay nodded thoughtfully.

"If so, we'll find out then, let's go.".

* * *

><p><em>Utapau, the streets of Pau city<em>

* * *

><p>Ilia swallowed hard, what she was seeing was not something she hoped she hadn't seen instead.<p>

Three creatures with a head and claws like a cat and the body of Hyena's were blocking the alley through which Ilia absolutely _had_ to go to get to the house of her foster family.

"I wish doggie was here." She found herself saying, half realizing she had absolutely no idea why, since 'doggie' ran of at hearing a sound.

Plus, 'doggie' had probably been killed by the battle droids it had been racing towards in his fear.

Ilia, though very small also very brave, put her fears aside and carefully stepped towards the creatures.

The creatures glared at her with twinkling yellow eyes, almost in disbelief that she would dear passing through with them in the way.

It was eerie and creepy silent, only the threatening low breathing of the creatures sounded.

Every step she set walked past the creatures required a hard swallow and the almost irrepressible urge to cry and run, but she got past without.

Then, a roar initiated the chase, and Ilia ran as fast as she could with the loudly breathing and growling creatures close and closer behind her, only failing to catch up with her because of their larger and bulkier size, which made them less agile.

Ilia heard a snapping sound behind her and fell, one of the creatures had the back of her clothing in its mouth and was pulling her back.

Crying, she quickly crawled into a pipe that was lying there for construction works nearby, somewhere there she realized that she had no idea where she was.

The pipe was to small for the creature and he was forced to let go, Ilia crawled through the other opening and she saw that all three of the creatures were already there, the wooden box on which she now stood crunched away under her as the nearest creatures crushed it with his powerful jaws and she somehow _fell_ past the creatures, and ran further, crying from the terrifying fear.

She didn't know where she was, even less where she was going, she knew no one was going to help her ever, after all, she was just an orphan, who would care?

Alley after alley she ran away from the creatures, but somehow they were always there before her.

She tripped, slipped through in the dried mud and bumped to a stop against the wall, right now, she could only cry, she had walked into a dead end, literally.

Then, she felt a drop of water hitting her nose.

It rained.

* * *

><p><em>The Venator <em>Vigilance, _hangar deck, prep room_

* * *

><p>"Aah, this nice." Demo said relaxed as Theta squad entered the Presents room, a room where souvenirs from other planets were held, these were, weapons and such.<p>

Tay picked up a box of light EMP grenades, these were made that way that they could be used for short-circuiting security consoles and doors, Tay rather liked Xi Charrian's finesse products, they were very devoted to these little details that could save lives in combat.

"It sure is." Tay said after he had inspected the Mini-EMPs carefully and put them in his grenade pocket.

"Look at that beauty," Atin said in awe and walked towards a bowcaster that was modified for sniping, it had four scopes mounted on top of it, in a circle, so that you could rotate through them and find the one best for the situation.

Atin put the bowcaster to his shoulder and ran through the scopes, appreciating the time the Wookiees had put into their armament, the first scope was a normal one, though it contained many numbers that Atin's HUD told him were range, strength, and VM, virtual mapping- a scanner that told the distance to the first thing that the bolt would hit-, these were from top to down.

The second scope was night vision, but a very detailed version of that, and though it had no VM, it did have special cross hairs to find the target yourself.

The third scope was infra-red, Atin already liked this addition to the bowcaster's usual three scopes, this way clearing a building would be much more safe.

Then, finally, the fourth scope, this one made the area into watery various shades of blue and white when Atin watched through it, for a few minutes he was baffled, but then blurry shapes began to form up and Atin realized that this must be for reptilian species, who had no body heat.

On his face formed an undeniable smile, the bowcaster had surprised him with every scope, and the outer looks already, but this last scope just showed the brilliance of the Wookiees.

He smiled, on top of that the bowcaster had no extended barrel, and so could easily be used in close combat as well as for sniping.

"Ready boys?" Gadi asked and Atin hung the bowcaster over his shoulder, quickly grabbed a few more specialized rounds and an even number of randomly lying around modified detonators, then nodded in Gadi's direction.

"Yes Sarge, good to go." The squad walked to the hangar and towards their LAAT/i.

The long trip to Utapau would begin.

* * *

><p><em>Utapau, the streets of Pau city<em>

* * *

><p>Ilia crawled as close against the wall as she could, still crying, not unusual, this was too much for any normal person to handle.<p>

The creatures cackled maniacally and scared Ilia even more, she hid her head in her hands and let go of the wall, she was out of breath, and couldn't even think of begging for her life right now.

The creature leading the three towards her veered back, then jumped forward with a very beastly snarl, Ilia remembered that orphanage had taught her one thing: she was just a worthless kid, no one cared about her, no one would ever rescue her, and it made her cry even worse, feel bad and worse.

But.

She was wrong.

A breathless howl pierced the blurry air and made it shaky, the attacking creature was thrown to the side of the alley with great strength and Ilia opened her eyes.

She saw a wolf, so white that it seemed to be lighting the alley up by itself, it had bashed the creature away and now landed in front of her, releasing a howl that send shivers down everyone's spines, for different reasons though.

Though Ilia had lost control over her emotions she could hear what the howl meant, no one else would, but she did, it meant: leave her alone!

The creatures disagreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes! I managed a good cliffhanger, yeah!

Please reward the effort I put in this chapter with a review here and there (Thank you Master zwork, for your review, it absolutely made my day and inspired me to this chapter!) and of course, it would of course also please me very much if you'd Enjoy!


	13. Reunion and Goodbye

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: REUNION AND GOODBY**

* * *

><p><em>Utapau, streets of Pau city<em>

* * *

><p>The bright white wolf roared at the same time as the three creatures and leapt towards them with the same tenacity of, well, there was no equal.<p>

The wolf met two of the creatures in the air and bit one of the two, causing them to fall on the floor together, but it was hard to tell who was winning in the fight that followed, it looked like a dusty ball of grey and white, but in reality, well, it was all _too_ real for Ilia.

While two creatures were fighting the wolf, the other one stepped towards Ilia, forcing her so close to the wall that she might as well have been in it.

The creature raised his paw and Ilia saw the sharp claws come down, she screamed every bit of air out of her lungs.

Needless to say, that both the wolf and the other creatures now noticed.

The wolf launched towards the creature and the moment on which the creature's claw had left a bleeding wound from Ilia's hair down to her nose, the wolf bashed the creature away, _through_ the wall.

Hurting Ilia, apparently, had been a bad idea on the creature's side, and they were now paying for it.

The wolf became a ferocious fighter and bit and clawed the creatures into submission so fast and, well, ferocious, that Ilia, just for a moment, forgot about her pain.

The fast and threatening roaring was no longer from the creatures, rather _towards_ them.

With one final roar that stated the end of the fight, which had been far more than a dog-fight and far less than cat versus dog, the wolf turned around to Ilia, with the creatures in full retreat with their tail between their legs.

Slowly stepping the wolf came closer to Ilia, who was crying, clutching her head frantically and shivering terribly.

The wolf tilted his head to the side as if it was confused, but in all reality he knew exactly what was going on, and for a second he considered revealing himself, but he then realized that doing that would probably prove too much for the little girl.

He stepped closer to the girl and gently nudged her hands out of the way with his snout, then licked the wound on her head.

This stung, and the girl quickly pulled her head back, but the wolf was persistent, and after a few tries Ilia surrendered to him, the wolfs licks were not as raw as she had thought first and they were very warm, slowly, the pain started to fade.

The wolf stopped licking and looked at her, as if realizing something important, then he gave Ilia a very compassionate and sorry look.

She stroke the wolfs snout just as gently as he pressed his head against hers as if it was a goodbye, then the wolf turned around and walked away.

Ilia stood up confused and tired, the wolf stopped at the end of the alley and looked at her, waiting patiently.

Curious as to why and numbly scared that the creatures would come back, Ilia followed the wolf.

But just before she could reach him, the wolf walked to the entrance of another alley, and again waited for her.

A smile appeared, breaking through the dawn that had been the events not nearly enough time ago, as Ilia followed the wolf to the entrance of that alley, she liked the wolf already for trying to cheer her up by playing a game with her, at least, that's what Ilia thought it was.

Alley after alley, corridor after corridor, street after street, Ilia followed the white wolf, who stood as a beacon waiting for her at every corner and in front of every entrance.

Then, finally, far outside Pau city, she could catch up with the wolf, who had been extremely patient in waiting for her.

The wolf looked at her and nodded at the hole in the ground, it was big enough for one of the creatures from before, so she and the wolf could easily fit in, since those creatures were about twice the wolf's size, and Ilia was a bit smaller than the wolf.

The wolf settled in first, it wasn't a lair, more like a dent in the transition from rock to ground.

Ilia followed and cuddled up against the wolf, who, in all madness of the day not so mad anymore, let it all come over him.

Ilia fell asleep right away, and so didn't see the wolf watching over her for the rest of the night, before he finally fell asleep himself, with his paws secured around Ilia.

* * *

><p><em>Utapau, the next morning<em>

* * *

><p>Sleepily, Ilia opened her eyes, where was she again?<p>

And she felt different than yesterday, she wasn't cuddled up against the wolf anymore but now it felt as if someone was holding her , yeah, someone definitely was holding her.

She looked up, an eighteen year old boy was smiling at her while she sat in his lap, the person, she suddenly realized, was holding one warm hand on her wound.

"Wh-who are you? Where did doggie go?" she said afraid, then worried.

"Oh, don't worry, 'doggie' isn't gone, he's right here." The person said with a smile and flashed into a white wolf, stayed that for a couple seconds before flashing back to human.

"I'm Eyan Yeshan, and don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Something about that fresh clarity in the boy's eyes made Ilia believe it, and she sat down, "I'm Ilia, nice to meet you too." She said obviously feeling awkward with discovering that 'doggie' was actually a human.

"That's a beautiful name, Ilia, I'm sorry, but would you mind if I continued healing your wound, it's gonna get infected if I don't." Eyan asked gently and Ilia noticed that the wound was bleeding again.

"If it's not gonna hurt…" she said and reluctantly crawled over to Eyan, who put her in his lap and put his hand gently on her wound, which became warm again.

"Ilia?" "Yes?" "If you don't mind me asking, what is your surname?" the little girl looked up to him, whispering the name as Eyan looked into the perfectly clear and innocent eyes of _his-_.

"Ilia, you're probably still shaking from me being human, but do you realize what that means?" Eyan said with a hint of a broad grin.

"That… we have the same surname?" Ilia said trying.

"Ilia, I'm your brother." Eyan nearly whispered and half expected Ilia to jump away from him, but she just sat there, considering it calmly.

"Eh, Ilia?" Eyan whispered and stroke the little girls hair softly, still a bit shocked himself, but after touching her yesterday he'd almost known for sure, just not entirely yet.

Suddenly Ilia turned around and wrapped her arms around Eyan, who embraced her as well and they remained silent for a while, both in awe of what had happened.

"Does this mean that I won't have to go back to my foster family?" Ilia's expression was hopeful.

"You don't want to go back?" Eyan asked carefully and not at all surprised by this.

"I don't want to go back there, they beat me there, I don't want to leave you!" Ilia said almost crying and Eyan comforted her, _luckily_, he reflected, _I've been able to practice on Ahsoka…_

"Ilia, listen to me, I didn't come here to find you, and I won't be able to stay with you, but I'm going to send you to a very good friend of mine, she's going to treat you very well and I promise that she will protect you," the sad look on Ilia's face broke Eyan's heart, he swallowed it away and continued, "After I'm done here, I'm going to join up with you and… and… well, I'm going to make sure that you'll never ever have to be sad again." Eyan said, and meant it.

Ilia nodded slowly and Eyan hugged her, "Ilia, I don't think I've ever been so happy, I'm so lucky that I found you again…" Ilia didn't respond, her mind was baffled by the events.

* * *

><p><em>Utapau, near Pau city<em>

* * *

><p>"Quiet, movement ahead, two wets on read-out." Gadi said and the four commandos took positions behind the rocks.<p>

"Sir?" Demo said as the two 'wets' walked into view.

"General Yeshan!" Tay left his position relieved and the others followed quickly.

"Theta squad? What are you doing here? I thought you were still clearing buildings on Mygeeto?" Eyan replied confused as Ilia hid behind him.

"Yeah, we had enough of that." _What do you mean you thought we were somewhere-_ "You _are_ aware that someone's behind you General?" Tay interrupted Gadi's line of thought.

"Quite, C'mon Ilia, they're good guys, Theta squad, this is my little sister, Ilia." Eyan said with joy bouncing of his voice, but still human enough to hope that the commandos weren't going to give Ilia their number instead of names.

"Tay, good to meet you." Tay said and Eyan exhaled with a hint of relief, then the others followed in, and Ilia quickly saw through the bulky appearance of the commandos.

"Sir? I didn't know you have a sister." Gadi started and Eyan regarded him, "Me neither, until yesterday, once in a while the Force surprises u enough to almost make me belief in luck." Eyan said.

"You saying you don't already? Or is that the official version?" Tay asked and Eyan smiled "The second one, but enough of that, why are you here?".

"Back-up Sir, we thought you knew." Gadi replied .

"No, I guess Cody doesn't have to much trust in me…" Eyan said as they moved towards a safer spot and sat down.

"It doesn't matter, I'm quite sure I can handle Grievous, I have a new mission for you." Eyan said after a moment of thought.

"Gotta love override-priority." Atin murmured smiling, not half as stubborn as everyone would think with a name that translates to stubborn.

"I need you to take Ilia back to whatever craft you came in on, my guess is that its waiting, then go to Coruscant and deliver Ilia safely to Ahsoka in the Jedi Temple, you'll be cleared, I promise." Eyan said with a look at Ilia, who was carelessly chasing a bug.

"I don't think its still there, but we'll call one if needed Sir." "Highest priority Sarge, protect Ilia with your lives, promise me." Eyan said and for once the commandos understood why, they would do the same for their own brethren.

"Ilia, listen to me." Eyan said and forced her to look at him, giving her a serious look, "These men are going to bring you to Ahsoka, follow their every order and don't do anything stupid, please Ilia, I can't lose you now I have you back." The commandos watched as the little girl nodded in response, then darted off again.

Eyan looked at the commandos, "I trust you can handle a little girl?" Gadi saluted, "Of course, Sir.".

"Ilia, goodbye for now, but I'll see you soon." Eyan said, sad that he'd need to part with her so soon, and stroke her blond hair softly, "See you soon, brother, please come back." Theta squad watched intrigued as Eyan swallowed hard before nodding at them and saying "May the Force be with you.".

"And you." Gadi replied and Eyan walked away.

Tay and Demo looked at each other as Ilia was chasing the bug again, "Please tell me you're kidding me…", "That girl is going to get us all killed.".

"Okay squad, let's move it, and you too kid, we have a long journey ahead." Gadi said and softly nudged Ilia in the right direction, in which she quickly ran.

"Oh boy…" Gadi sighed before following her.

* * *

><p><em>Utapau, the separatist installation<em>

* * *

><p>Eyan sighed, if he went down this corridor he would end up in Grievous' current location, the hangar deck, which was a nearly open area .<p>

"Ahsoka, can you hear me?" Eyan said as he dialed a Jedi frequency on his communicator.

"_Barely, but yes, Eyan, are you okay?_" Ahsoka's distorted voice asked.

"Yep, and I hope you don't mind that I send my little sister to you?" Eyan smiled and heard a sigh on the other side, then a long pause.

"_Am I ever going to hear the whole story_?" she asked with a fake-tired voice.

"I'll bet she's going to make you," he smiled again "You're never going to hear the end of it.".

"_Well, it's welcome, Anakin's behavior is frustrating me, a little distraction is welcome…_" Ahsoka said sadly and Eyan sighed before scrubbing himself clean of emotion, those would be only distractions when he'd fight Grievous.

"I'll see you again soon, Love you." He said softly and knew that Ahsoka was smiling now.

"_You be careful and love you too._" She replied and Eyan silenced the comm.

He stepped towards the end of the corridor where Grievous was and exhaled all of the self in him, hen let the Force reach into him, yes, he was ready now.

A final step brought him into the hangar, not that far from Grievous.

"Hello there," he said with a gentle smile…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Still no fight with Grievous ?, well, I sure hope no one's going to be mad, please Review and of course Enjoy my story(-ies).


	14. Grievous and Order 66

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: GENERAL GRIEVOUS AND ORDER 66**

* * *

><p><em>Utapau, Separatist installation<em>

* * *

><p>"General Yeshan!" The Cyborg General Grievous turned around with a hint of delight in his digitalized voice, and with him, all the droids in the hangar turned to Eyan Yeshan, including eight magnaguards.<p>

"General Grievous!" Eyan replied with equal enthusiasm.

"Crush him." Grievous ordered and stepped back as the eight magnaguards made a line and activated their electro staffs during their rather short walk towards Eyan.

Eyan's lightsaber flared to live and shone blue upon the grey magnaguards, he poised his blade dramatically and waited for the magnaguards to draw closer.

When they were about a meter away from him, Eyan relaxed his pose and gestured up, then brought a chunk of metal and wires that probably served a purpose Eyan was remotely aware of down on the magnaguards.

I crushed seven of them, and the eighth was left shocked, two x-slashes of Eyan's bright flare reduced the magnaguard to scrap metal and Eyan now stood barely a meter in front of Grievous, the other droids raised their weapons, but they didn't fire, the General was in the line of fire.

"Back away!" Grievous demanded, "I will deal with this _Jedi_ _slime_… myself." He raised himself until he was more than higher than Eyan.

"Your move." Eyan acknowledged challenging with a quick tilting of the head.

"You fool!" Grievous barked and flicked the cloak on his shoulders as if he was supposed to impress Eyan, but that wouldn't work, Eyan wasn't really fighting and handling, that was the Force, Eyan, was just the spectator.

"I have been trained in your _Jedi_ arts by count _Dooku_!" Grievous said with full confidence.

"I trained the guy who killed him." Eyan replied lightly and distantly amused by this conversation, knowing that in a way what he said was true.

"Agh…" Grievous grunted disgusted and shook his duraplast shoulders so that the cloak slid off.

Then he stretched his arms, splitting them along their length and even splitting his hands in two, now he had four arms with each a hand with two and a half fingers, Eyan counted them, _fine armor_, he reflected, _but just not fine enough…_

Then everyone of those arms took a lightsaber from the General's waist and activated it, Eyan recognized some of the hilts, those were the lightsabers of Jedi the General had killed, _Trophies_.

The top left was green and so was the lower right, the other two lightsabers shone blue, and with dazzling speed Grievous flipped them into a ready-stance.

Eyan was still hearing their activation snarls, the Force however, had already poised his blade.

Grievous put two of his lightsabers in front of his body, then started spinning them around, and fast, how fast? Maybe ten rotations per second, or maybe a hundred, Eyan wasn't going to count.

The blue and green circles smashed the floor which was the landing deck into red hot sparks, flying everywhere, together with smoke that blurred Eyan's vision and forced him backwards.

That, and the smell of disintegrated durasteel.

Eyan stepped backwards, and the General advanced.

Carefully locating each of the blades, Eyan stopped walking the moment Grievous had _almost_ caught up with him, and launched his blade forward, locking all four of Grievous' blades, and during the split second the machines slaved into the cyborg's brain needed to locate and remove the blades from their current difficult location, Eyan advanced, now he was standing so close to Grievous that Grievous had to be careful not to hit himself.

The two combatants made it look like a show to the droids around them, who were shifting their weight as if they were nervous or simply anxious to see Grievous kill yet _another_ Jedi.

But, that wasn't exactly what Eyan had in mind, and the Force agreed.

Every slash of Grievous' fast and furious snarls of plasma was countered, blocked, or entirely missed Eyan.

Eyan was so far, not having it easy, but not having trouble either, so Grievous ramped the attack-rate up, now he was attacking with each blade making over sixteen slashes, chops, stabs or parries a second, and each one of those attacks could take Eyan's life.

_A single movement of your enemy's lightsaber can take your life, Eyan, this is exactly why defense is more important, and _if _your opponent, no matter how fast, strong, or economic he or she is, breaks through your defense, you can always turn your defense into an attack._

This was what Obi-Wan Kenobi had told him many years ago, and now, he did exactly that as Grievous' rate of attack had reached an astonishing twenty-two arcs every single second, no flaws, once it was send the blade went where it should go, perfectly accurate and without any hesitation whatsoever.

And so, instead of blocking the blue flash of light that was a hair away from slicing Eyan's head in two, Eyan's entirely accurate chop met the wrist of Grievous.

The lightsaber deactivated just in time and clattered on the durasteel floor, Grievous jumped back half a meter, looking at the stump where had just seconds ago been his hand, holding it up, and then roaring right back at Eyan, who had barely been able to maintain his focus.

Grievous had learned more than just fighting, he'd started to get a feel for psychology as well.

He was using forms that Eyan very well recognized, Ataru, Ahsoka's style, though how Grievous performed it much less acrobatic and much more speed, Djem So, Anakin's style, a perfect imitation of it too if not for the slight overuse of strength that Anakin had mastered to avoid so well.

This was a pro and a con, pro because Eyan knew these styles very well and could respond almost without help of the Force, and a con because now Eyan started thinking, and so felt the Force flow out of him.

Again Eyan resorted to making his defense into his attack, and a snarl of his own blade vaporized the various metal that were the lightsaber and Grievous' hand.

Open, Eyan and Grievous disconnected, and a soft beep from Eyan's comm confirmed his feeling, the sudden shadow rolling over the floor was indeed what he thought it was.

"You should learn to watch the weather, Grievous." Eyan said smiling and tired at the same time.

"You're insane, why?" Grievous barked as he advanced on Eyan, who simply stood his ground.

"It's about to start raining clones…".

* * *

><p><em>Coruscant, not long after Generals Yeshan and Grievous made engaged in a fight<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm not feeling too comfortable here…" Atin said quietly, even through the InHeC, "It's like InHeC doesn't matter, and they know all our secrets.".<p>

"Shut up already will you?" Gadi said agitated and Atin shrugged, if the sarge was in a bad mood, better not worsen it.

"Listen, all we need to do is deliver the girl to Ahsoka and then we can get the hell out of this place, okay sarge?" Demo said and Gadi nodded to someone ahead, it was Ahsoka.

"General Tano," Gadi said with a business-like tone.

"Gadi! Good to see you, how have you been doing?" she said, regarding every member of the squad _individually_.

"Same to you Ma'am, here what we were supposed to deliver." Gadi replied and softly nudged Ilia forward.

Ahsoka sank to her knees "Hello, I'm Ahsoka, I'm the friend Eyan has told you about." Ilia took her stretched hand and shook it softly, "Hey Ahsoka, I'm Ilia, what is this place?" Ahsoka giggled, she hadn't expected anything less than a question to follow her first line towards Ahsoka.

"This is the Jedi temple, it's where Eyan and I grew up, it's, I think, the safest place in the Galaxy." Ahsoka said, and that instant she realized that it probably wasn't the safest place.

"You like it? It's very different than Utapau, isn't it?" she added as Ilia looked around in awe.

"It is very different, and beautiful, you're a nice person." She stated and Ahsoka smiled, then looked at the commandos, who were waiting nervously.

"Let's go to the quarters, we're attracting a lot of attention here." She said quietly as she stood up, and the clones nodded relieved.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tay said and they followed Ilia and Ahsoka to the quarters, basically a normal sized room where you could relax after a long and hard mission, the bath rooms and library were connected to it.

Ahsoka sat down on a comfortable chair and gestured the commandos to other chairs, but they stayed on their feet.

"Sorry, these suits are great but whoever build them probably didn't think we'd have to sit…" Tay explained and Ahsoka nodded, pointing at something that could keep Ilia busy for a while.

"Do you have any news about Eyan? I spoke briefly to him before he'd face Grievous, but he wasn't very… talkative…" she said without a more appropriate word coming up in mind.

"He's happy that he has his sister back, and I think glad that his scouting is over-" "He fought of those creatures to protect me, and kept me warm in the rain that night." Ilia said, popping up out of nowhere.

"What creatures? What are you talking about Ilia?" the little girl was about to tell when Gadi turned away, listening to an incoming message.

"The Republic cruiser _Vigilance_ has confirmed that Yeshan made contact, and that they are fighting right now," Ahsoka took this with a calm nod, "Also, they have launched their attack on Utapau, and they are being helped by the inhabitants, Eyan's one-man diversionary force did the job." Again Ahsoka nodded calmly, but inside she became stress again, Anakin had left the Temple half an hour ago maybe, and the Temple had began the lockdown the moment the commandos came in, and now she felt him coming back.

"Oh what now?" Gadi said and turned around again, the other commandos followed.

When they turned around again, the message still echoed inside their heads.

The four commandos trained their DC-17s and trained them on Ahsoka, who, shocked, fell back, made from that fall a roll in which she took Ilia in her arm and activated a bright forest green lightsaber.

There was a clicking sound, and all Ahsoka could do was wait for the blasts to come, wait while her heart burned into ash, sheer and utter ash, blacker than black and darker than the dark side…

* * *

><p><em>Utapau, Order 66<em>

* * *

><p>Eyan smiled as a wave of clones came fast rappelling down the ropes that dropped down from the balcony above the hangar's entrance, their DC-15 rifles spraying endless chains of blue flares on full automatic, the rifle in one hand and the rope in the other, full of euphoria.<p>

The clones were quickly met by droids streaming to meet their attackers, eager to fight, but by the time the survivors of the first wave had landed on the deck, a second and third wave was already on the way, what Eyan didn't know however, was that the LAAT/is and other rapid deployment vehicles, heavy artillery and turbolasers all had their crosshairs and targeting systems focused on him.

He turned his attention towards Grievous, who was threateningly stepping towards him, laughing softly.

"Army or not Yeshan, you must realize: you _are_ doomed." He nearly whispered, but Grievous could only talk softly, so instead that came out.

And now, now is the demonstration of what makes the Jedi what they are, mystique, and wise, with preconscious reactions and flawless accuracy, what you see in the Jedi of the Jedi Order doesn't even come close, this is what a Jedi at his finest can do, as Grand Master Yoda once said, _the Jedi path is the path Eyan and Ahsoka walk_, not the path of a Jedi knight as most think the Jedi are.

Against unbeatable odds, without even knowing them, without knowing that his comrades in arms have turned against him.

Eyan evaded, the first explosion that shook the entire separatist installation and outshone the sun for a second, then the second, two point five seconds after the first, which is exactly how much time the _Vigilance's_ targeting systems need to find their target again and prepare to fire.

A third and a fourth shot blow not just Eyan away, but also Grievous.

Eyan's heart ached for Ahsoka, he'd felt her pain above all other Jedi that perished with Order sixty-six, that moment, that terrible moment on which all across the Galaxy Jedi die, from 'friendly' fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phew, taking care of all factors being right is a tough and tiring Job.

I really hoped you like the first part, and I hope you'll like what is to come, in a way of course, no one likes order 66…

Please Review and Enjoy!


	15. Surviving the Worst

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: SURVING THE WORST**

* * *

><p><em>Utapau, the heart of Order 66<em>

* * *

><p>Eyan fell through the hole that the blasts had made in the landing deck and Grievous followed, their fight was still going on with all intensity, and the addition of enemies only made the battle harder.<p>

But there was a light at the end of this long tunnel.

Eyan had suddenly realized what it meant to be a Jedi, and a sprite, he had found out what it meant to be alive, he now understood.

The full extend of the powers he had gained over the years flowed through him and relieved him, with the excess energy pouring out of him went the pain and loss, the weariness and the tiring.

Eyan's blade caught a red bolt and send it to Grievous, who deflected it back at the spot Eyan was when he send the bolt, the deck under the two was vaporized by another blast of the weaponry aimed at Eyan and he flashed into the form of a white wolf as he jumped from beam to deck to walkway and so on, evading blossoms of fire with those very precise leaps and dashes.

Grievous was out of the picture now, the addition to order sixty had come through as well, Eyan Yeshan absolutely must die, blow up the planet if you have to.

And the clones were doing pretty much exactly that.

A massive explosion that outshone the sun and overloaded the clone's visual polarizers for a while occurred under Eyan, and instead of evading it, the white wolf dove straight into it, defying the shock wave's power and smashing through the center of the ball of fire as if he were the god of fire himself.

But Eyan had the Force, he didn't need to be god of anything.

Through the hole in the floor Eyan slipped out of the separatist installation and fled through a series of natural caves and tunnels.

After a while, Eyan stopped for a second, howling sad, a loud explosion occurred nearby and Eyan decided that it was time to continue, so the white wolf dashed towards the nearest exit, feeling that he should go there in the Force.

He reached another sinkhole, far way from Pau city, and Eyan finally realized that he hadn't been running for mere seconds, but for minutes.

In this small sinkhole was a landing platform with a single fighter on it, a regular starfighter, just another one of those that no one ever bothered looking at.

And to his remote satisfaction, Eyan also saw Grievous.

A sky-colored shaft spawned from Eyan's lightsaber hilt.

"Don't think you're leaving this planet _Grievous_, just because they turned on me doesn't mean I'm done with you…".

* * *

><p><em>Coruscant, inside the Jedi Temple<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka, Ilia and Theta squad left the quarters and ran outside, Theta squad just couldn't kill Ahsoka, she'd been their friend, had saved them over a thousand times and they owed it to the General, who had been as one of them, more than any Jedi had ever been.<p>

Gadi looked over to Ahsoka as she choked on the air around her.

Walking up the stairs to the Jedi temple, easily, contemptuously with a blinking hilt in his hand, and a hood lowered to just above his eyes, came Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's Master, mentor, friend and companion, accompanied by the Five-oh-first legion.

He, was leading them.

Ilia searched for Ahsoka's hand and squeezed it, terribly afraid by this show of force.

"No…" Ahsoka whispered and realized what had happened in that office, she'd been one of the few knowing about it, and now the first to know how that arrest had ended: the Chancellor had turned Anakin to the dark side…

Anakin cut down the gate guards without remorse and moved on, Ahsoka, losing her mind completely, blocked his path, and the first row of blue marked clone troopers raised their DC-15 rifles.

"Ahsoka, for old times sake drop your weapon and your death will be painless." He said with monotone voice as his lightsaber flared darker blue than it originally had been.

"Master, what have you _done_?" Ahsoka complained, grabbing his arm with both hands, "You killed them didn't you- what will _Padmé_ think? _Master_…" the lightsaber made a blue arc and Ahsoka jumped out of the way.

Ilia ran to help Ahsoka and stood in front of Anakin, looked him in the eye and said: "Leave her alone, don't be mean, you're my brother's best friend aren't you? You should not do this!" Anakin blinked, a little girl was telling him?

For that, she had to die, he decided and his lightsaber hilt flashed as the blade came down…

* * *

><p><em>Utapau, the secret landing platform<em>

* * *

><p>Grievous snorted and reactivated his two lightsabers, poising himself again, "Of course, let me rid the Galaxy from your Jedi kind first.".<p>

Eyan calmed, even after all that had happened, after he had escaped _rapid_-_fire_ from a _damn_ _battle_ _cruiser_ by jumping into the _actual_ _explosion_, he felt he could handle Grievous real well.

Grievous produced something that could've been a combination of a roar and a mocking snort and the two blades came down on Eyan's, who guided the blades past him and aimed an side-slash and a x on Grievous, who barely caught the three slashes and even less so managed to parry the upcoming flurry of rapid slashes, chops and stabs that Eyan forced on Grievous.

Grievous' threat recognition and avoidance routines were screaming in full overload as Eyan jumped over him, slashed at the General's ceramic shoulder plates and landed right behind him with the shoulder plate falling on the ground by the time Grievous managed to gather himself and turn around, Eyan had changed from game into skilled and overpowering opponent way too quick.

The sun still shone brightly, as if nothing had ever happened, and reflecting it shone Eyan's spirit.

But Grievous wasn't exactly done yet, and after a good five minutes of heavy lightsaber combat he had ramped the electro drivers in his arms and his motivators up to such a level that he was going to go in, and stay in it forever.

The two became a fog of blue, green and white flashes and the conflict was apparent.

Then Eyan rolled out, because, well, he was _thrown_ out, he hit the deck and rolled on a few meters before skidding to a stop against the starfighter docked on the platform, he stood up dazed.

Grievous now saw his opportunity and dashed towards Eyan, but just before his lightsabers- which were aimed forward, ready to pierce Eyan- could touch Eyan, Eyan leapt over Grievous, disintegrating the metal of Grievous wrists and then the back of he cyborg general's head, causing it to catch on fire.

Grievous turned around confused and moaned from pain, clutching the back of his skull-masked head, Eyan slashed through the waist of Grievous and then decided that Grievous had suffered enough, and that he needed to leave, so he followed through General Grievous throat without any remorse, the Force was guiding his actions, because, Eyan reflected deep inside, the Force was intent on correcting Its mistakes.

The mask dropped onto the ground with a _clank _and Eyan watched it satisfied.

He'd done it, actually _done_ it.

The only thing he could do next was jump into the cockpit of the starfighter, strap himself in, and race off, he jumped into hyperspace before the _Vigilance_ could scramble fighters, and without one look back.

* * *

><p><em>Coruscant, The Jedi Temple<em>

* * *

><p>Anakin's blade slashed to the side, and Ilia closed her eyes, screaming, then there was a crashing noise, and the sound of two lightsabers locked and snarling violently.<p>

"Damn you Anakin, don't you have principles? If even your own? You wanted to kill a child, six years old, completely _innocent_!" Ahsoka spat and Anakin hold her blade away with one hand while the clones were watching nervously, Anakin frowned, he wasn't neglecting the fact she hadn't called him Master but rather by his name.

"I don't need you and your Jedi arrogance, _Padmé_ doesn't have time…" Anakin said grimly.

Ilia ran away and Ahsoka shouted her and the commandos to leave, they did, even with Ilia protesting.

"Sacrificing yourself for them, brave, but stupid, I'll get them, and I'll make them suffer." Anakin said and realized he was actually going to.

"She is Eyan's little sister, how can you do this." Ahsoka sad, parrying madly, and when Anakin didn't even blink at this news, Ahsoka let the slash hit her…

* * *

><p>This is the day of the Revenge of the Sith,<p>

It is a sad day for the entire Galaxy, though many don't even know it, and it is an ironic day too, cause in the end, trying to protect democracy, they were outlawed, killed by democracy itself.

False democracy, but democracy the society votes for.

Over ninety-nine and more percent of the Jedi die on this day, operation Knightfall is not the end of the clone wars, that end will come later, on a remote dangerous planet that the saviors not yet know about, but it is the end of a legacy, the end of a thousand years of democracy, then end of the Jedi Order.

The end of democracy comes when Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, secretly a Lord of The Sith, named Darth Sidious, says these words: "The attempt on my life, has left me scarred, and deformed-but these Jedi traitors could not scare my integrity, they could not deform my resolve, in fact, I am more confident than ever. The Jedi Rebellion was our final test, we needed to free ourselves from the Jedi shackles, and we have!" the end came as Sidious said: "To improve the safety and security of our grand society, the Republic, shall be _reorganized_, into the _first_, _Galactic_, _Empire_!".

The End of the Jedi Order is right now, it is operation Knightfall and Order 66, it is the moment when Jedi all over the Galaxy die at Clone fire.

And it is sealed some time later.

And it is the end of the legacy, the story of the knights that fought for peace, not the Jedi Order but those who fight for peace directly, on the front line, or in the senate, either way, the story of the ones with true intentions.

But, it is also the beginning of a new legacy, with good guys on both sides, this, is not where it ends at all, this is the moment on which the true Jedi return to the Galaxy, in which every spark becomes a flare, the a fire, and eventually a star, possibly even a supernova.

And some heroes, well, they are enough to ignite the stars.

* * *

><p><em>Tantive IV, outbound from Coruscant<em>

* * *

><p>"Senator Organa? Oh, I'm so glad I found you!" Eyan nearly yelled to the hologram in the starfighter's cockpit.<p>

"_Eyan? Long time no see, Master Yoda send us here to find you_, _are you okay?_" the blue ghost of Bail Prestor Organa asked with true concern.

"My clones have turned on me, I'm certainly not…" Eyan said, he really hoped Ahsoka had kept herself and Ilia safe.

"_I'm sending you our coordinates, see you soon._" Senator Organa said with an comforting smile.

"So, there have been ambushes like this all over the Galaxy, and we… might just be the only Jedi in the Galaxy left." Eyan started shaking again, though not as much as when Bail Organa had told him, Eyan looked at the half full glass of water from which he still couldn't remember drinking.

"What about Anakin, or _Ahsoka_?" Eyan asked, if Ahsoka was all right then so would Ilia be.

"Anakin…" Bail looked at the guard with him, feeling weird about having to tell this to an eighteen-year old whose emotional control had shattered.

"Well, he turned on the Jedi, he raided the Jedi temple with a billion clones, when I saw the smoke I came looking for Master Yoda, and well, he guided me to a place in the undercity of Coruscant he seems to think you know very well." Bail leaned forward to face him.

"Eyan, Ahsoka and your little sister weren't there, they might not have made it…" he said softly, fatherly.

Eyan looked up, eyes raw and numb.

"I know Senator Organa, it is very likely they died, but I'll find out." Eyan said and Bail regarded him sad, and something beyond even that, "Just don't get your hopes up…".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surviving the worst, or so they think  
><strong>

I bet they all hate me in the story, I hope you liked the thing with Eyan escaping as a wolf, I got the thing with jumping into the fire from Okami: 'Leap before you think' lol.

Please Review and continue Enjoying my Story!


	16. Time to Strike Back: How?

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: TIME TO STRIKE BACK: HOW?**

* * *

><p><em>The Undercity of Coruscant, Near the Tribe of Sprites<em>

* * *

><p>"They're supposed to be around here." Eyan Yeshan said, slightly disappointed, the area where once had been the Tribe of Sprites was empty.<p>

"I don't get it, they said that they could handle themselves, and Master Yoda was with them…" Bail Prestor Organa said softly, looking around in the large circular area, where make-shift houses still lit up the area with lights.

Eyan closed his eyes and looked around in the Force, far away he could sense a familiar presence, Ahsoka´s, and those of four clones next to her, but they weren´t as ´normal´ as others, so Eyan relaxed and moved on.

Across the area, a bridge obscured the view to another tall building, behind the railing of that bridge Eyan found, tracking the signatures like scents, a company of clones.

"Senator," Eyan whispered as he walked to Bail and opened his eyes, "It's a trap, maybe ten clones on that bridge, be ready to get behind cover." He whispered and Bail looked at him, smiling almost unrecognizable, "I'd rather fight." He then said brandishing a silver hold-out blaster.

"Just be ready." Eyan said grimly, but he felt relief that Ahsoka was still alive, and even though he couldn't sense Ilia, because, probably, she was with the sprites, he knew she was there as well.

Bail and Eyan split up, each moving towards opposite sides of the area, pretending to be looking for the villagers.

* * *

><p><em>About an<em> _hour before_

* * *

><p>Ahsoka Tano opened her eyes, they were sticky from the tears and it cost effort to open them, next to her, on her right, sat Ilia, and on the other side, a man she didn't know, but still looked very familiar.<p>

"You're awake!" Ilia yelled with tears streaming from her eyes, _fear._

"Ugh, where am I?" Ahsoka asked confused and tried to crawl up, but a painful stinging in her mid-section threw her back in the pillow.

"You're with the Tribe of Sprites, you're somewhere relatively safe." The man said explaining and offered her a hand, "Hello, I'm Ryan, what's your name?".

"Oh, hello, I'm Ahsoka, I think Eyan told me about you, you're the guy for who Eyan attacked Obi-Wan, right?" Ahsoka said as they shook hands.

"Yep, condolences on him, he was a good guy…" Ryan said, lost in thoughts by the end of the line.

"So, clear one thing up for me: what happened?".

"Ilia and the brothers carried you here after Anakin Skywalker nearly killed you, Scout guided Ilia here, you're lucky that she's a sprite just like her brother, or else she wouldn't have seen the white wolf." "Eyan?" Ahsoka replied as the dizziness began to fog her mind once more.

"No, Scout, he can, just like a chameleon, take other sprite's sprites , and so guided you here, we had guessed Ilia would trust the white wolf, too bad he couldn't replicate the glow Eyan emanates…" Ryan said, and a moment of clarity alerted Ahsoka.

"You say that like it means a lot, why?" she asked and felt a sting between her ribs, _Damn it Anakin!_

Ryan paused from his trailing away in thoughts to look at her, surprised, "I did?".

"You'd know better than that Jedi don't pick those things up." Ahsoka said as she finally managed to sit up straight.

"Well, there is a legend the kids believe in this village, it gives them hope, and, given circumstances, the elders start believing that it is more than a legend, or myth, but an actual true prophecy, very reminiscent of the prophecy of the Chosen One.".

Ahsoka looked at him curiously, "You mean about _Eyan_?", Ryan nodded.

"The prophecy says, that when green grows in the darkest darkness of the soil, at the same time, apocalypse will happen, the end of all will be near." Ryan looked away.

"You know the prophecy of the son of the sun, well, our prophecy is one of the sun itself. Rays of light will shine through the darkness and raise the green, that's when the sun will appear, and cast light of bane on the darkness, bringing his son forward."

"Your saying Anakin is Eyan's _son_?" Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"Well, not really, this is the poem-ish version, we found the real prophecy a month ago, and we've only managed to confirm its authenticity within the day. It says that a wolf, shiny as the sun, will help the Chosen One through the apocalypse, and eventually restore peace to the galaxy. Now, we don't know whether Eyan has to bring peace himself or help or make Anakin do that, all we know is that Eyan will do what is right, and that he will protect us. How, we don't know either, but we know he will." Ryan explained, but Ahsoka only got a headache from it.

"So Eyan has to help Anakin fulfill his destiny, that's what your saying, isn't it?".

"Basically, yes.".

_Eyan, what have you gotten yourself into…?_

* * *

><p><em>Back to now<em>

* * *

><p>Eyan ducked as finally the clones revealed themselves, fast-rappelling down from the bridge, spraying the same chains of blue flares as on Utapau.<p>

But this time, Eyan knew that the clones were against him, and deflected the fire back at the twelve clones coming down, he killed two of them before they hit the ground and another one as they came swarming towards him.

His sky-colored beam of light vaporized plastoid armor through the length of a clone trooper, then, as if it cost him a lot of effort and the blade was heavy steel, he brought the blade up again, not entirely vertical, but at an angle, and slashed a clone trooper across the chest.

Eyan's blade moved on, mowing down three clones in the way of the blade and deflecting a blue blasterbolt at the end of the heavy arc.

Three more clones advanced on him, raining blasterbolt that were send back at their original launchers by Eyan with ease.

So the three went down, and Eyan looked over at Bail, who had shot one clone and was now running to cover from a storm of lethal blue hyphens.

One bolt hit the senator's ankle and Eyan dashed forward, his blade interfered with the rain of blue blasterbolts just in time.

Eyan stood with his blade flashing on all sides, making wide arcs, minor movements or simply none to deflect the bolts, while Bail crept to cover.

As soon as Bail was behind cover, Eyan ran forward, leapt with his blade up in the air for a downward slash, then came down, splitting the clone and his z-rotary canon into two even pieces.

For a moment, Eyan stood there, watching the two halves of a clone.

Then he ran to Bail, "Are you okay?" he said and looked at the ankle wound, it would heal in time, the bolt had barely even touched it, but that could still hurt, "Yeah, I'm fine, are they gone?".

Eyan looked up, sensing no other clones, "I think so.".

"Help me up please, then we can look further." Bail said and let Eyan help him up.

"No need Senator, they've already found us." Eyan said and looked at the villagers returning in the distance, two men came towards them first and took Bail over from Eyan.

Eyan looked at the group that approached and saw Ahsoka, his heart overflowed with relief and he ran towards her, and she, forgetting her pain, ran towards him.

Ahsoka literally fell in Eyan's arms and Eyan made half a turn from the momentum.

"Ahsoka," he whispered as the two had skidded two a stop, "I'm so glad you're okay…" Ahsoka had buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Anakin tried to kill Ilia, I'm so sorry Eyan, I should've taken her away sooner, she is so afraid…" Ahsoka whispered and Eyan comforted her, "she's a strong little girl, Ahsoka, she'll get through, just like you, as long as you two still live I'm fine..." He said and Ahsoka looked up, her eyes were blurred from the tears of relief that he was still alive, coming for her and Eyan could barely recognize the blue twinkles he liked so much, but finally, after a way too long moment, they kissed.

That moment made all that happened before bearable, they were together again, and Master Yoda and them would make a plan and then make everything all right.

They stopped kissing and looked at each other, "We'll make it go right again Ahsoka, I promise." Eyan said and meant it, Ahsoka smiled, very shortly glancing at Ryan, "I know we will, I know _you_ will,".

Eyan looked at Yoda in the distance and expected a disapproving scowl, but instead he saw a mild smile as the little green alien moved towards him.

" 'Even in the darkest nights, dream of morning some dare' " Yoda quoted and looked at Bail.

"Fought well you did, learned much you have, your escape from Utapau, a deep impression you left in the clones, hmm?" he asked and looked up to him curiously.

"You could say I did, they really gave everything to get me killed…" Eyan looked down, avoiding the gaze of Ahsoka and Yoda.

"What about Grievous?" Ahsoka asked and Eyan sighed, "Dead, I killed him during my escape.".

Yoda looked up surprised, "After that you say? Young Yeshan, no small feat that is." A little girl ran towards them "After finding your sister even, what they are supposed to be Jedi aren't any more…" Yoda walked away, murmuring to himself.

"Brother!" Ilia jumped up to Eyan and he caught her, "Ilia! Good to see that you're okay!" He lifted her up on one arm and remembered how reluctant she had been not that long ago, she'd changed quickly.

Ahsoka put her arm around him and smiled, maybe things were going the right way again.

"Ilia, don't worry, we're going to have Anakin pay for what he did to everyone, you know that right?" Ahsoka said as a shadow fell over Ilia's eyes and the little girl nodded.

"Eyan, Ahsoka, you have our full trust that you will do just that, and, we actually have an idea on how…" Ryan said with a distinctive smile.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

* * *

><p>"To visit Sidious, my job will be." Yoda stated and Ahsoka looked up, "Don't make <em>us<em> confront Anakin, you know how close he is to us." She said and Yoda looked at her, then at Eyan.

"Not your job that is, it is _Eyan's_ job to _kill_ him.".

"What? Master Yoda-no, I can't, he's like my brother, I can't kill him!" Eyan said and Yoda looked at him, "Not strong enough to face Sidious you are,".

"Both of us, the three of us _together_ and we wouldn't have a chance." Eyan said.

"Correct, but the _two_ of us apart, a chance we might _create…_" Yoda said.

"Hold on, where am I in this?" Ahsoka asked holding her hands up to stop Eyan from replying.

"Your task, keeping Senator Amidala here is, too dangerous for her the place where you must go is." Yoda said and Eyan and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"So you know." Ahsoka stated more than she asked it.

"Indeed we do, their marriage drove Anakin over the edge." Ryan said looking away then turned to face them again.

Now it was Eyan's turn to look away.

"Well, not exactly…".

"Explain yourself.".

"Before I left for Utapau, Anakin came to me…" Eyan started heavily.

"He apologized for everything he had disappointed me with, his reaction about Master Obi-Wan's death, his recent behavior and more, I told him that it was all right and that he didn't need to worry about that, but then he told me that he had been having nightmares.".

"Visions…" Yoda said distantly.

"Yes… visions, bout Padmé's death, he told me that she would die during childbirth, and that he was doing everything to prevent it…" Eyan sighed heavily and stopped stroking Ilia's hair for a second.

"What did you do?" Ahsoka asked.

"I said that when I got back, I would do everything to help him…".

"And then?" Ryan and Yoda said after having stopped looking at each other since the word _Childbirth_ had been said.

"Then he smiled, saying that I would try, and that unlike Obi-Wan I understood him better, and that he was grateful of being my friend, he was saying goodbye to me, maybe because he didn't think I was coming back…".

Everyone looked at each other and Ahsoka put his arm around Ahsoka.

"Then let's do exactly what you promised you would: make sure Padmé doesn't die during childbirth.".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And indeed our heroes start with a clean slate, I'm hoping this is good and that you are enjoying yourself, if you are, or if you just have useful critics, please Review!


	17. Gearing Up

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: GEARING UP**

* * *

><p><em>Padmé Amidala's apartment<em>

* * *

><p>Eyan and Ahsoka entered the apartment through the front door, instead of what they had rather done through docking at the veranda, but they had no ship.<p>

Padmé however wasn't any less happy to see them and let them in because of Order 66, others looked at them with disgust.

"Come in, quickly, before others see you here." Padmé said with an oppressed tight voice.

"I think that may be too late…" Eyan murmured but nonetheless followed Ahsoka in quickly.

"What are you doing here? Don't you realize that you'll be caught?" were the first things Padmé said when she and C-3PO had made sure the door was locked.

"We do, actually, but really that's not important, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ahsoka said and Padmé let her guide her to the couch, Eyan was instantly confused, and C-3PO came to explain.

"The mistress hasn't been feeling well ever since Master Anakin returned after saving the Republic from the Jedi Rebellion, I don't know what happened to his manners the-" he stopped the line abruptly, Eyan suddenly looked like he was prepared to dismantle him bolt by bolt.

"Excuse me, Sir." C-3PO said with an apologetic tone and withdrew to a distance in which he'd be able to alert security and still not actually _be_ dismantled.

Bolt by bolt.

Eyan's attention was instantly entirely on Ahsoka and Padmé again when Padmé said with a raised voice: "…, Well, it was real enough for anyone who _died_!".

Eyan, who had been following the conversation all along, replying only with nods and shakes of the head, stepped forward, "Yes, including the children at the temple." It came out harsher than Eyan had intended it to be, but recalling the security footage Master Yoda had shown him forced the emotion out again.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Eyan stammered when Padmé crashed back into the couch as if she'd been hit full in her face with a hammer.

"Ani- _my_ Ani killed children?" she said and looked at the two Jedi with a face that streamed of finding it ridiculous.

"He did try to kill Ilia… Eyan's little sister." Ahsoka said and watched the floor nervously, Padmé's hospitality was coming close to depleting.

"No, no, I can't believe that, you're lying!" Eyan glanced at C-3PO, who had nearly triggered the security call, but seemed to understand that Padmé wasn't endangered by them.

"He wouldn't… not my Ani." She sobbed panicked and looked at them, slowly realizing.

"So who of you is going to kill him? Not you, that would be revenge, so…, you Ahsoka? You?" she said, looking at Eyan and then at Ahsoka.

"No," Ahsoka shook her head slightly, "We are not out to kill him, but to get him back, and it is Eyan's task to confront him, I'm an emotional wreck right now." She tried a smile at the last part but it quickly faded.

"G-go away, I won't help you, I won't help you kill Anakin." Padmé said and ushered them through the door, but before she could close the door, Eyan stopped her.

"He's not who he was, please be careful." It did nothing to Padmé, and at the end of the sentence, the door was closed.

"Guess it's up to us then." Eyan said with a sigh once they were safely where no one could hear them.

"Eyan…" Ahsoka said and caressed Eyan's eyebrow softly, leaning against him for emotional support and other, "I hate to say this, and Padmé will have to forgive me for it, but…".

Eyan put his arms around Ahsoka and closed his eyes, trying to comfort Ahsoka.

"But what?" he said as softly as Ahsoka caressed his eyebrow.

"If we follow Padmé, we'll find Anakin." She closed her eyes, it felt as betrayal, but it had to be done, "She will go to him now, she knows where he is even though she said not, then he'll hurt her, I just know it." Ahsoka's body again started trembling, but her voice stayed strong and steady.

"Do you really want to go then, you don't have to go if you're going to be haunted by guilt after that." Eyan asked concerned and Ahsoka met his gaze.

"Yes." She said determined, "Yes because someway, somehow, you're going to need me out there, I have to go as much as you have to.".

* * *

><p><em>Before leaving for the Senate building, at an undefined spot on Coruscant<em>

* * *

><p>Grand Master Yoda, hope of the Republic and face- no, Avatar of light, being of good sat with his legs crossed and hands laid on the knees on a makeshift chair, waiting, preparing for the moment he'd have to confront evil itself.<p>

"Master Yoda?" the voice of Senator Bail Organa said carefully.

Yoda inclined his head in the senator's direction, but kept his eyes closed.

"I am, and the two young ones as well, a change I sensed, ready the two have become, _prepared_.".

"Then may the Force be with them, with all of us who are fighting for good." Bail said and Yoda nodded solemnly.

"_And it is_," a voice that Yoda had been waiting to hear said.

"Obi-Wan." He said when Bail had disappeared to get their vehicle.

"_I was going to say 'alive and well', but that seems a little inappropriate doesn't it?_" Yoda opened his eyes and saw the image of Obi-Wan, surrounded by white twinkling particles and with a blue, ghost body, through which Yoda could see the sign drawn on the grey wall behind Obi-Wan's ghost.

"It does, I have been waiting for you." Yoda said and Obi-Wan nodded.

"_The cloud of the dark side has lifted, and you have been given a proper path, you will do as it should be done._" Obi-Wan waited.

"Your former padawan's, what do you think of their paths?" Yoda asked, certainly interested.

"_Eyan has become more than I ever could, he is a better Jedi than any, and stronger than fear, with the light side of the Force, Anakin however, should've followed Eyan's path as well, though he followed the dark side of the Force to overcome fear, and more powerful in reality because of it._".

"Reality?" Yoda perceived more wisdom in Obi-Wan's words than he'd ever had when Obi-Wan had still been alive.

"_Yes, but reality is only part of the spectrum, Eyan is more powerful in all…_" he thought about it for a moment then said, "_Both of them are a match for the other, but I cannot say who will win, maybe Eyan loses, but that is the will of the Force, I don't think he will, I have faith in him…_" he sighed.

"_Like I had faith in Anakin…_".

"Thank you for your counsel master Obi-Wan, it eases the dread when I see you alive in the Force.".

* * *

><p><em>In the Senate Rotunda<em>

* * *

><p>Having received word from Eyan and Ahsoka, Yoda rose, switched of his comlink and draped his cloak over better his shoulders, reassured himself that his lightsaber was still where it should be, and when he was sure everything was good, he stepped forward.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The landing platform on Coruscant, near a star skiff<em>

* * *

><p>Ahsoka switched her comlink off simultaneously with Eyan, Yoda had contacted them, so now they would go in.<p>

"Ahsoka, I don't know where we are going, or what is going to happen when we get there, or if we'll survive that, but there is one thing I want you to know." Ahsoka looked at him with a flash of fear in her pretty blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" the honest question made Eyan tremble.

"I love you Ahsoka, and everything Anakin may say telling you otherwise is false, I'll do anything to protect you," Eyan and Ahsoka embraced.

"And I know you do and will, I love you too." Eyan leaned over and compassionately kissed her on her lips.

* * *

><p>Two Jedi slipped aboard the swift skiff the moment on which the boarding ramp closed and the ship took off.<p>

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched them go, he'd spoken courage into them, and they were going for it.

Now fearless, steady, and confident that the Force would help them through whatever was to come, the two Jedi went forth to war, forth to finish what Sidious had started, without ever thinking of after.

It would happen, if, where, when, and why were unimportant, only who and what mattered.

* * *

><p><em>Separatist installation, Mustafar<em>

* * *

><p>Lord Vader stood outside, enjoying the power he now felt, the power he felt growing quicker than the Force could foresee or control.<p>

The lava around him cooled him down, in a sense, it was as deadly, quick, painful and unexpected as him, and brought him on equal level.

A tiny, mirror silver, flash caught his eye.

Vader recognized the ship, it was Padmé's, she was coming to see him, love him.

He treaded to the deck through the control center, which was filled by the bodies of dead members of the once powerful CIS movement

He would meet her outside, and keep her outside, he mused.

She wouldn't like the way he had… redecorated… the entire facility.

He started on the stairs and walked towards the spot where the swift skiff was landing, feeling content.

The boarding ramp began to sink.

On a lava planet, hell, so to say, with obsidian cliffs and sandbanks, and rumbling of thunder in the distance, but steadily gaining on their position, with a hell-glow of the red, yellow, orange color of molten rock, on a durasteel, anti-hazard shield protected landing deck

_Here is where it all begins…_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **he-he, wish I could see the look on your faces…

Please Review, Enjoy, and I'll see you all in the epic conclusion!

(I'll put the name of the conclusion on my page when I have it)


End file.
